


За капитана нашего замолвите слово

by Nnneki



Category: Black Cat (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Drama, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Organized Crime, Slow Burn
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 21:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 19,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22866889
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nnneki/pseuds/Nnneki
Summary: "Я родилась, чтобы жить ради Кроноса" - произнесла Сефирия. Но что скрывается за этой простой, казалось бы, фразой. Так ли всё на самом деле? И кто же такая Сефирия Аркс, капитан Чисел Кроноса?История Сефирии, её становления, как Числа, а так же раскрытие Кроноса и тех, кто его составляет.
Relationships: Sephiria Arks/Belze Rochefort
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Пролог 1

**Author's Note:**

> Это уже было выложено на Фикбуке, если кому интересно.

«Вы оскорбили честь клана Аркс, чего мы не можем вам простить. За это вы заплатите кровью и не только его. Готовьтесь!  
Аркс»

Короткая записка, написанная кровью Второго и оставленная на его теле. Больше ничего. Никаких зацепок, которые бы вывели на нейтральный и свободный клан наёмников. А о самом клане пока ничего не известно, кроме общей информации. Первый Номер ещё раз осмотрел всё, что удалось собрать с места гибели Второго. Убит ножевым ударом в горло. И это-то один из лучших воинов Кроноса? Или враг настолько силён? Он во всяком случае достаточно самоуверен, чтоб решить атаковать столь сильную организацию.

— Димитрий, — даже не постучавшись, в кабинет вошёл Мейсон, — я нашёл некоторую информацию про этот клан. У него недавно сменился лидер. Сейчас во главе парень лет восемнадцати-девятнадцати, Кай Аркс. Думаю, они не станут особой угрозой...

— Старейшинам сообщить придётся, — прервал его Димитрий, проведя по рукояти стоявшего рядом двуручного меча, — пока продолжайте собирать информацию на клан, они ещё поплатятся за свою выходку.

— Я хотел бы сообщить другое, — как ни в чём не бывало продолжил Двенадцатый, кинув на стол командиру папку с докладом, — на стороне клана Лина Шадоувингс. Есть подозрение, что именно она убила Второго. В её стиле.

— Уверен?

— Почти полностью, — Мейсон отсалютовал и вышел, заканчивая тем самым диалог.

Димитрий лишь тяжело вздохнул, устало глядя на толстую кипу листов, исписанных мелким почерком Двенадцатого. И всё это было про клан Аркс. Первый номер быстро пролистал доклад, прочитав всё по диагонали. Ничего о местоположении, точном количестве бойцов, силах, только данные по выполненным заданиям — абсолютно бесполезная информация. Впрочем в конце оказалось достаточно интересное чтиво — список известных бойцов, о ком гремела слава в криминальном мире. Там была и «Призрачные крылья», она же Лина, и Охотник, Дэмо Кайман, и Флейм, имя которого было неизвестно, и Спирит, и даже Ледяной Дракон. Димитрий тяжело вздохнул и уставился на список бойцов, где каждый из перечисленных кровью вписал своё имя в списки легенд, каждый был достоин встать на одну ступень с Опекуном времени. И малолетка Кай сумел привлечь их к себе в клан, а ведь каждому из них пытались предложить сотрудничество с Кроносом. Это раздражало, Первый номер несколько нервно стучал пальцами по столу, раздумывая над ситуацией. Димитрий вновь пролистал доклад, мельком просмотрев данные по заданиям: все выполнены на отлично, почти нет следов. Это были только те операции, которые они признали своими, впрочем это почти ничего не значило, ведь все операции так или иначе объявлялись чьими-то, правда не всегда становился известен настоящий исполнитель. Мужчина отложил в сторону доклад и принялся составлять план действий с учётом известной ему на данный момент информации.

***

— Кай, — фыркнула Лина, выбираясь из объятий мужа, — я же говорила, что всё пройдёт отлично. Так что всё с твоим будущим сыном в порядке. 

— Я о тебе беспокоюсь. Когда я говорил, что надо сделать это, я не имел в виду тебя, — молодой глава клана Аркс зарылся ладонью в короткие белые волосы жены.

— Лучше скажи, ты действительно уверен в победе? — девушка вдруг посерьёзнела. — Всё будет хорошо?

— Да, если мы их не поставим на колени, то нанесём большой ущерб, можно даже сказать непоправимый. Кроме того, война — лучший исход в нашем противостоянии. И не думаю, что Числа меня так просто убьют, так что тебе ничего не грозит. А теперь иди отдыхай.

Лина одарила его весьма красноречивым недовольным взглядом, но всё же послушалась и отправилась спать, тихо что-то бурча себе под нос. Кай ещё какое-то время смотрел ей вслед, проверяя, действительно ли она собиралась выполнить его приказ, и, удостоверившись в этом, направился на сбор всех командиров отрядов, которые должны были прибыть на базу клана, а так же «вольных бойцов», одиночек, которые очень редко участвовали в массовых операциях, а иногда и вели свои дела сами, лишь советуясь с ним. Его шаги глухо отдавались в тишине холла. Никого, даже вечно снующих туда-сюда рядовых, не было. Только пустота мрачного коридора. Но Кая это особо не беспокоило, ведь впереди его ждали его подчинённые, те, за кого он был в ответственности, те, кто поклялся ему служить, даже если ценой станет жизнь.

В зале для совещаний, за круглым столом сидели разномастные люди: тут были и почти дети, и умудрённые годами взрослые, что были старше самого Кая раза в два, тонкие и нежные девушки и громилы-мужчины.

— Рад, всех видеть, — спокойно, без капли надменности и властности начал Кай, обведя взглядом всех присутствующих, — я думаю вам известно, что мной было принято решение объявить войну Кроносу. Она уже объявлена. Теперь надо уточнить план действий, ведь Опекунов Времени убить лоб в лоб сложно и слишком рискованно.

— Второго уже убили, насколько мне известно, — вклинился суровый мужчина с множеством шрамов на лице.

— Да, Майкл, это работа Лины. Наша задача теперь всё это довести до конца. 

***

— Я с плохими вестями, — начал Первый номер, обращаясь к совету Старейшин, — клан Аркс объявил нам войну. Они убили Второго номера.

— Как по мне, — тут же резко бросил Второй Старейшина, — это плевок в нашу сторону, мы очень долгое время зарывали на них глаза.

— Абсолютно согласен, — поддержал его Третий Старейшина, — следует уничтожить этих заносчивых тварей.

И только высший Старейшина молчал, внимательно выслушивая мнения остальных. С одной стороны он был ещё довольно молод для своей должности, всего-то лет сорок, но с другой... Опыт подсказывал, что всё не так просто, как пытаются выставить. Интуиция вторила, что всё может обернуться весьма и весьма скверно. Нажитая и взращённая годами мудрость на пару с памятью анализировали все те сведения, что у него были по клану Аркс, а там не было ничего утешительного. Но даже при всем при этом, война уже была объявлена, а это означало, что есть только один выход — сражаться.

— Жаль, что они всё же выбрали путь войны...— тяжело вздохнул Высший Старейшина.

А ведь им предлагали уютное крылышко Кроноса, но с молодым и очень амбициозным Каем разговора не сложилось. Новый глава клана был прямолинеен и свободолюбив и в зависимость от Кроноса попадать не спешил. Но заказы брал исправно, как и выполнял. Вот только платить им приходилось втридорога. А вот при наличии клана под опекой организации на оплату их услуг уходило бы меньше. Сильно меньше. Да и меньше шансов было, что будут действовать против Кроноса, но в итоге Кай решил объявить войну, а не крутиться между хитро продуманными ловушками других. Это больше было любовью отца паренька. Прожжённого интригана, который всё равно умер в достаточно молодом возрасте, около пятидесяти лет, оставив на слишком юном наследнике тяжёлую ношу. И вот теперь ещё мальчишка крутится между множеством пауков, сплётших свои паутины. Оставался только вопрос, как Кай будет выкручиваться.

— Но раз они выбрали такой путь, то у нас не остаётся выбора, кроме как вести войну, — продолжил Вилизарк, — Первый номер, используй все ресурсы, которые есть, и принеси нам победу. Хотя всё же вынужден предупредить, что всё будет не так просто.  
Всё же, по его мнению, пока не следовало сообщать окружающим о возможности, и даже желательности, мирного договора, хоть и обязательно в свою пользу. Сейчас Кай на него точно не согласится, но позже очень может быть. Тогда клан Аркс, как и многие до него войдёт в состав организации. Вилизарк тяжело вздохнул, взявшись после ухода Первого номера за анализ разнообразной информации. И чем дальше он погружался в доклады и сводки со всех концов земли, тем всё сильнее проявлялось желание задать Каю один единственный вопрос: «почему именно сейчас?». Ведь именно сейчас на другом континенте разбушевались Таоисты, желающие себе больше привилегий и больше влияния, чем у них было на данный момент. Самым лучшим решением было приструнить их боевым способом, но этому мешал своим появлением Кай. Простые убийцы не смогли бы справится ни с Аркс, пришельцами с крайнего севера, ни уже тем более с Таоистами, хранителями могущественной силы. Именно поэтому стоило сделать подачку в виде небольшого удовлетворения, но с минимальным ущербом для себя, что позволило бы отложить войну хотя бы с ними. Кроме этого в стране, в которой находились основные базы Кроноса проходили митинги недовольных сложившимся положением дел, что могло пошатнуть их власть. Стоило поменять главу страны, с почётом отправив его в отставку и поставив на его место нового. Но чуть позже, когда придёт очередная смена цикла, которая была уже скоро. А пока можно было его немного приструнить, намекнув на досрочную отставку и перевод на менее престижную должность или вовсе уход куда-нибудь. Так что тут всё было ещё более менее, если только Аркс не попытается что-то раскачать. А он это сделать мог. С Каем надо было покончить как можно скорее: отрезать финансирование, переманить союзников... Тянуть оттуда людей на службу в Кронос было опасно, поиск предателя среди врагов — долгое и муторное дело, которое могло и повредить потом. Впрочем был один выход — дети, они не умеют так хорошо лгать, крутиться ужом, играя на две стороны, и им легче промыть мозги. Пора было приниматься за дело.

***

Димитрий тихо матерился себе под нос, разбирая отчёты по клану Аркс: эти опасения Высшего старейшины раздражали. Сэр Вилизарк сомневался в способностях Чисел, элиты Кроноса? А ведь покойный Старейшина Томас такие вещи ему поручал, даже не капли не задумываясь. А новый — сомневается, будто собирается сам держать это дело под личным контролем, вмешиваясь в ход процесса. Если он, Димитрий, допустит такую ситуацию, то это станет позором для него как командира Чисел. Мужчина стукнул кулаком по столу, вымещая на ни в чём не повинной мебели свой гнев.

— Что-то не так? — Пятый всё же пришёл, хоть и позже, чем хотелось бы.

— Ты где был? У меня для тебя задание. Сможешь найти информацию на клан Аркс? Кто такие, что могут?

— Ещё одни смертнички? Посмотрим что они из себя представляют. Свобода действий?

— Будь осторожней, они убили Второго.  
Пятый просто отмахнулся, уже продумывая свой план. Димитрий, заметив, что подчинённый уже не слушает, отправил его восвояси:

— Удачи, Марк.

Пятый номер отсалютовал и вышел. Он почти тут же позвонил своему закадычному другу и напарнику: Третьему. Пока Третий не отвечал, Марк уже начал набрасывать план работ. В первую очередь надо было найти информатора среди людей Аркс, который мог бы сливать что-то интересное. Но тут же начинались проблемы: кланы всегда были весьма закрытыми группами, в которую не так легко можно было ввести человека, а найти кого-то изнутри тоже было тяжело. Был вариант использовать детей, они знали не так много, но могли указать людей. Но для этого надо было найти район, где жили люди клана. Другой же частью работы было собирание информации со стороны внешней, то что прекрасно получалось у Третьего. Но такая информация всегда была основана на слухах и разрозненных фразах, брошенных при контактах. Работы предстояло много.

— Да? — несколько нехотя откликнулся Третий.

— Шо, есть работа. Можешь поискать на Аркс по своим каналам. Места, люди...

— Угу... — на другой стороны связи как-то сонно пробормотали, — будет тебе всё.

***

Кай ходил из стороны в сторону по комнате, время от времени бросая взгляд на разбросанные по столу карты и планы. Надо было выбрать следующие цели для удара, а точного ничего не было. Хотелось спать, но через полчаса у него была назначена встреча с одним из бойцов. Парень сел за стол, ещё раз взявшись за сводки от Следопытов, их информационного отдела. Но тут его отвлекли: в кабинет вошла Лина, принёсшая кофе, и ещё одна девушка, почти девочка. Чёрные слегка растрёпанные короткие кудри, придававшие хозяйке лихой вид, вздёрнутый слегка носик, внимательные и нахальные болотные глаза, форменная куртка на распашку... Эта девушка оставалась верна себе. Кай улыбнулся, принимая из рук жены чашку кофе и кивком головы поприветствовал её спутницу.

— Джейн, — задумчиво начал парень, — я тебе когда-нибудь говорил, что ты умеешь появляться в самый необходимый момент?

Девчонка рассмеялась, плюхнулась на свободное кресло рядом с Линой, лишая Кая возможности сесть. Парень лишь фыркнул на такое нарушение субординации.

— Было вроде... Лин, ты можешь припомнить? — но Джейн почти тут же посерьёзнела, — есть работа?

— Да. Я хочу, чтобы ты убила Одиннадцатого. Мираджейн выдаст тебе необходимые сведения. Я знаю, ты сможешь сделать всё тихо и аккуратно.

Лина же внимательно взглянула на подругу и тихо произнесла:

— Возвращайся скорее, пожалуйста.

Джейн ей только подмигнула и, отсалютовав, ушла. Кай несколько секунд смотрел ей вслед, после чего, погладив жену по голове, попытался успокоить её:

— Ничего с ней не случится. Она недавно хвасталась, что новую оптику для винтовки своей купила и даже пристрелять всё успела.

Лина попыталась улыбнуться, как-то всё равно обеспокоенно, и расплакалась, уткнувшись лицом в ладони. Кай же обнял её и начал осторожно её успокаивать, хотя и получалось это плохо. Про себя парень ругался на усилившуюся чувствительность жены, до беременности спокойно доверявшей Джейн такие задания. А ведь встреча должна была вот-вот начаться. На помощь неожиданно пришёл Дэмо, мужчина лет двадцати трёх с шрамами на лице и руках. Охотник задумчиво посмотрел на девушку, после чего на Кая и спросил:

— Может я поговорю с ними?

— Лучше поговори с Линой, не думаю, что я надолго.

Глава клана вышел в приёмную, где обычно и общался с бойцами не из Гвардии, приближённой к нему. Его уже ждали, что не удивительно. Но вот состав несколько поразил: молодая женщина, Оливия Монк, и девочка лет семи-девяти, скорее всего её дочь. Наличие ребёнка было несколько удивительным, их обычно не брали с собой на такие встречи. Но Кай не подал виду, только приветственно улыбнулся и предложил сесть. 

— Вы что-то хотели обсудить? — всё та же тёплая улыбка.

— Да, — кивнула Оливия и слегка повернула голову к дочери, — Мила, расскажи.

— Во время одной из прогулок в Сан-Данис я встретила человека. Он назвал себя Марком, — начала девочка, вызывая интерес Кая, — а ещё я мельком видела часть оружия из странного металла с римской цифрой пять на нём. Он предлагал мне передавать всю информацию о клане.

— А как он выглядел, можешь описать? — спросил глава клана.

Мила начала описывать, вынимая из памяти всё, что могла. А Кай восстановил перед глазами портрет Пятого номера, который ему прислала Мираджейн. Он даже не скрывался, видимо не рассчитывая, что ребёнок сможет так много и чётко запомнить, а девочка не только передала полное описание, но и пересказала его просьбу, место встречи и всё, что могло понадобиться. Кай довольно улыбнулся, в очередной раз поблагодарив уже настроенную систему обучения бойцов, ведь это была только база.

— Спасибо, — кивнул девочке глава клана и задумался.

Эта была интересная возможность. Можно было и попытаться убить Номера, но можно было немного поиграть с Кроносом. Последний вариант был более привлекательным, тем более девочка им интересна пока не должна быть. Но долго играть было нельзя, слишком уж опасно.

***

Димитрий как и всегда разбирал доклады своих подчинённых. Пятый писал о том, как продвигалась его работа с информатором из клана Аркс. Некоторые сведения были весьма интересны и требовали реакции, а некоторые являлись классическим мусором, про который стоило забыть. Например, слова о том, что какая-то девчонка из старших собиралась съездить одна в Бостон на выходные. Ни имени, из внешности только одно: чёрненькая. А из характеристики лишь слова, что она лучше всех была духом в какой-то их игре.

Но тут в кабинет влетел Мейсон:

— Одиннадцатый мёртв.

Первый номер опешил. Этого парня застать врасплох было попросту невозможно: чурался людей, всегда был скрыт под бронёй машины и орихалкового оружия. Но его убили.

— В Бостоне, в воскресенье. Его застрелили, пока он ехал в машине. Считают, что это был Спирит. Камеры стёрты. Он...

Тут Двенадцатый захлебнулся своей речью, скорее всего он сильно спешил доложить.

— Она... — вдруг пробормотал Димитрий.

— Что? — удивлённо спросил Мейсон, успокоив дыхание.

— Это она. — вздохнул Первый номер, вспоминая казалось было бесполезное сообщение.

Димитрий задумался: информатор знала о поездке, но возможно не о цели. Зато теперь у них есть минимальное описание снайпера: чёрненькая девушка примерно лет двадцати-двадцати пяти. Но под это описание подходило миллионы. А во время работы она спокойно могла носить парик. Выцепить её среди приезжих было невозможно: Бостон был слишком большим городом.

— Мы попытаемся её отследить, но я не думаю, что это возможно. Она могла прибыть хоть на корабле, как неучтённый груз, хоть пешком. Там даже запах не отследишь: прошёл дождь и всё смыло к чертям, да и народу было много.

— Везучая...

— Спирит не разу не попадалась. Я попрошу её прошерстить, но ничего не обещаю. Я не думаю, что там может быть что-то ещё.

Димитрий выругался сквозь зубы. Ещё одно Число было убито без каких-либо зацепок. Только по почерку убийства можно понять, кто это был. Но Спирит превзошла здесь Шадоувингс. В движущуюся машину, из винтовки, да ещё и угадана машина. Ни один адекватный снайпер этого бы не делал, а она сделала и попала.

— У него же был кортеж? — вдруг произнёс Первый номер.

— Да.

— Кто-то сдал Одиннадцатого. Как она ещё могла узнать в какую стрелять?

— Проверим, — ответил Мейсон и, получив знак, вышел из кабинета, оставляя Димитрия наедине с мыслями.

А подумать было о чём: Аркс оказались интереснее, чем предполагалось в начале. Этот клан не обладал свехспособностями Тао, скоростью и силой Чисел, кроме, пожалуй, Ледяного Дракона и Шадоувингс, но при этом спокойно и планомерно уничтожали Кронос. Два Числа, несколько союзных семей, два отделения, всё это за месяц. За один грёбанный месяц чужаки нанесли такой урон. И никаких зацепок. А информатор так и вообще пигалица какая-то, которая и не понимает всей ситуации. Димитрий хотел рвать и метать, хотел сжечь весь этот клан, а за одним и всю ту документацию, которую его заставили писать из-за него. 

***

И снова знакомый коридор в тёмных тонах, всё те же лампы, словно специально нагоняющие сумрачное настроение. За два месяца он ни капли не изменился. Димитрий невесело усмехнулся: всё же неизменность этого места немного успокаивала, показывала, что воюют они не зря, что не всё ещё потеряно. Первый номер тряхнул головой, пытаясь вышвырнуть из головы неуместные сентиментальные мысли. Не место и не время, ведь командованию нужен отчёт о произошедшем. А все слова в большинстве своём не утешительны: Пятый убит, информатор была двойным агентом в чёртовы восемь лет, Третий убит в попытке отомстить за друга... Из хорошего было только местоположение одного из особняков клана. Но на него ещё следовало спланировать атаку. И желательно это было сделать в течении пары недель, пока информация не просочилась.

Димитрий вошёл в зал, не поднимая головы дошёл до середины, после чего опустился на одно колено. Это был своеобразный ритуал выказывания преданности тем, кому он вручил свою жизнь.

— Первый Номер, — раздался голос Высшего Старейшины, — по имеющимся у нас данным война с Аркс проходит не самым удачным для нас образом.

— Да, но мы сумели отыскать одно их логово.

— Хорошо. Кроме этого появилась информация о том, что у нас завёлся предатель или шпион. А может и не один. Найдите его.

— Будет сделано, — с полу оскалом на лице ответил Димитрий.

— На время военного положения вы не будете выполнять функции переговорщика. — так же сообщил Высший Старейшина.

Довольство Первого Номера как-то по угасло: военное положение означало то, что конфликт скорее всего затянется. Впрочем уже прошло два месяца, так что мера была оправдана, ведь она позволяла дать большую свободу военным подразделениям. Димитрий справился с первым удивлением и кивнул, принимая сообщение-приказ.

***

На спокойно идущую по городу девушку с рюкзаком никто не обращал внимания. Это ведь была обычная девушка, пусть и в полу спортивной одежде. А ведь никто не знал, что под курткой скрыт лёгкий бронежилет, а в рюкзаке снайперская винтовка. Она была ни чем не примечательна, среди вечно снующей по городу молодёжи. она была из тех, на кого даже если и обратишь внимание, то всё равно быстро забудешь. 

Это была Джейн направляющаяся к своей огневой точке. Девушка свернула в один из переулков и, удостоверившись, что никто не видит, принялась проверять и взводить ловушки, установленные ранее. Всё было готово. Джейн улыбнулась и забралась на позицию. Это было не то место, которое решили бы оцеплять. Далеко, да и не простреливаемое почти. Вот только никто не учёл того фактора, что девушка стрелять умела. И почти было для неё хорошим шансом. Снайпер принялась ждать.

Джейн прильнула к установленной винтовке всем телом. Глаз уже привычно следил через оптический прицел за целью, палец лежал на спусковом крючке. Девушка задержала дыхание, сверилась с поправками. Осторожный выдох. Ничего не сбито. Плавное нажатие... Пуля покорно свистнула в воздухе, с лёгкостью проходя путь до цели. В яблочко. Охрана переполошилась, суетясь над телом.

Джейн быстро собрала свои вещи и хотела было тихо уйти, но заметила, что к ней спешат гости. Девушка швырнула им под ноги светошумовую и сиганула в другую сторону, с ловкостью кошки прыгая по маленьким выступам. Её не загоняли, что значило некоторый шанс на успех. Джейн приземлилась в одном переулке и уже думала, что оторвалась. Но тут же она рефлекторно рванулась в сторону, уходя из-под удара. Вражеское оружие всего на миллиметр разминулась с её глазным яблоком, но рассекло бровь, щёку, даже чуть оцарапало веко. Глаз закрылся, залитый кровью, но вторым, ещё рабочим, девушка заметила второе Число, пришедшее по её душу.

Вновь рывок. Сердце бешено стучало. Выброс адреналина. Джейн рванула всего двести метров по переулку. Шаг. Три. Два. Один. И её швырнуло вперёд, приложив о землю. Девушка не оборачиваясь рванула вперёд, к условленной точке. Нырнула в машину. Хлопнула дверь. Взвизгнули шины об асфальт. Джейн почувствовала резкую боль в спине, перед глазами слегка поплыло. Девушка тихо прошипела, теряя сознание.

***

Димитрий выругался, припоминая все ругательства, которые знал. Ему хотелось убивать. Вот только кого, он ещё не решил: тварь-Спирит, которая кроме своей цели утащила с собой Четвёртого и едва не убила Двенадцатого. И это после теракта в Сан-Фредерике. И тело девицы то не нашли, что не позволяло говорить о её смерти.

Об этом происшествии надо было доложить Старейшинам, которые уж точно не будут в восторге. Аркс действовали отчаянно, посылая Спирита на это задание, хотя это мог быть и тщательно продуманный план. Димитрий начал ходить по кабинету туда-сюда. Никаких идей не было. Теракт до сих пор не был расследован. Подрывные устройства были уничтожены вместе со зданием. И изучать можно было только остатки устройств от ловушки, в которую попали Числа. Приехали, уничтожили и исчезли. Уж кем-кем, а налётчиками Аркс оказались превосходными. Единственным преимуществом была экономическая война, которую вёл Вилизарк. Димитрий тяжело вздохнул: обычно в вопросах войн полагались на него, а тут ему приходилось полагаться на своё командование. Первый номер вновь заглянул в доклад, который ему принесли по поводу теракта: одновременно подорвано несколько стен, включая внутренние, по подземным этажам был пущен газ. Из всех, кто находился там не спаслось и пяти процентов. Тут-то вспомнилась фраза Вилизарка: «всё будет не так просто» С этим кланом действительно было всё не просто.

***

Кай задумчиво смотрел на уже облетевшие клёны, бесцельно скользил взглядом по пышным тёмно-серо-зелёным елям, а иногда и вовсе переводил взгляд на кусты миротов и только-только пустившие бутоны элиниатов. Именно последние растения напоминали мужчине о том, что он поклялся перед богами оберегать и хранить клан, язык и культуру, нести их волю в мир, о том, что кроме людей и территорий в центральном мире есть древняя цитадель Элины, скрытая во льдах от ненужных любопытных глаз. Родина его предков и королевство богов. То, что никогда не будет отдано никому, кроме его наследника. Царство Элины, королевы Зимы, последний их оплот.

Глава клана Аркс тряхнул головой: во время войны не стоило тратить время на размышления о вечном. Правильно в своё время сказал рокса, верховный жрец Элины и всего пантеона: «Ты ближе всех к богам, даже ближе меня. Но твоя главная обязанность — следить за кланом, как ты и клялся перед богами. Я же клялся ревностно служить им, а теперь внимаю их посланиям. Так что пусть каждый исполняет свою клятву. Твоя забота настоящее и будущее, а моя — необъятная вечность.» С тех пор он редко задавался экзистенциальными вопросами, особенно когда на повестке для была война. Усилием воли он перевёл своё внимание на другую мысль: защита своих бойцов. Мираджейн докладывала, что Кронос всё же нашёл это убежище. Из-за этого пришлось переместить медицинский отсек в ближайшее секретное убежище, туда же были эвакуированы все другие слабые и беззащитные места клана. Все, кроме одного человека — Лины. Она никак не соглашалась переехать, а у Кая уже кончились аргументы.

Кай вдруг услышал тихий шорох со стороны особняка. Резко обернулся и встретился глазами с Линой. Девушка медлено шла к нему, одной рукой то ли придерживая, то ли защищая свой живот, а второй приподнимала подол платья, стараясь его не перепачкать. Её муж тут же вскочил и оказался рядом. Мягко обняв свою жену, Кай осторожно повёл её к лавке, усадил девушку и погладил живот, мягко коснулся губами её лба. Лина прижалась к его груди и произнесла:

— Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что случилось? — обеспокоено уточнил Кай.

— Он, — девушка любовно провела по своему животу, — родится в начале января, в конце декабря, почти на праздник Элины. А это либо Кай, дракон королевы Зимы, либо Сефирия, стражница Замирья. Одним с тобой я не хочу, запутаюсь. А Сефирию я уважаю и люблю, но она девушка! И как назвать, других-то имён на этот период нет.

— А не из этого периода? — поинтересовался мужчина, гладя любимую по голове.

— Но это неправильно! — воскликнула Лина, на её глаза навернулись слёзы.

— Тогда можно более слабых драконов взять, — через несколько секунд тишины предложил Кай, — это ведь праздник Элины, а не Кая. Так что давай посмотрим на него и назовём подходящим. Я думаю, как увидим его, так и поймём, как назвать. Согласна?

— Угу, — Лина уткнулась носом ему в плечо и расслабилась.

— Ну вот и хорошо, — мужчина осторожно провёл рукой по её животу.

— А ты его точно полюбишь? — через пару минут молчания поинтересовалась девушка.

— Лина, — мягко и тепло отозвался Кай, — я его уже люблю. Обещаю, научу его всем своим премудростям. Он будет хорошим человеком, мудрым наследником и прекрасным командиром, которым мы будем с тобой восхищаться.

Лина ничего не ответила, только подняла голову и мягко поцеловала мужа в губы. После чего вновь улеглась ему на грудь и осмотрела сад. По нахмурившемуся лицу Кай понял, что ей не нравится угасающая природа осени, когда ещё нет снега, но уже нет и скрывающей землю зелени. Впрочем он её даже понимал, всё же прекрасным зрелищем был кружащий снег, устилающий землю. Ведь зима была прекраснейшим временем года, наполнявшим мир тишиной и спокойствием. Всё же время королевы Зимы, Элины, было временем и преданного ей клана.

— Пойдём в дом, — шепнул Кай на ухо жене, — там тепло.

А интуиция, чувство, к которому мужчина привык прислушиваться, просто кричала, о том, что сейчас что-то произойдёт. Мужчина поспешил отвести Лину в безопасное место, решив перестраховаться, уж лучше чуть поддаться паранойе, чем всё потерять. Впрочем, и сама женщина была напряжена, будто тоже что-то почувствовала. Означать это могло только одно — будут проблемы. И большие. В своём предположении Кай убедился, когда его на пороге встретил Дэмо.

— Кронос. Скоро будут.

Глава клана лишь невесело усмехнулся: момент они подобрали почти идеально. Точнее идеально, если бы не вся та дезинформация, которую подбрасывали Следопыты, информационное отделение клана, и постоянный слив информации со стороны шпионов внутри самой организации. Не будь всего этого, то клану пришлось бы плохо. Всё же в стратегии его противник был силён. Но сейчас уже была поднята тревога, отряды вооружались и занимали свои позиции, слаженно, чётко и быстро, разворачивалась целая система наблюдения, связи. А Кай тем временем отправил слишком слабую и уязвимую, но от того не менее любимую жену в бункер, наказав не высовываться. И Лина даже согласилась, не став упираться. Всё же боевой опыт подсказывал ей, что вреда от неё будет больше чем пользы.

Сам же Кай остался на подступах к самому особняку. Он брал на себя не первую линию обороны, где разворачивались основные боевые действия, но при этом способности самого Кая были бесполезны, а тыл. Один из возможных проходов. Где-то справа залаяли выпущенные для охраны собаки. Им и нескольким бойцам-собаководам отдали небольшой полузастроенный участок, напоминающий лабиринт. Теперь там пройти мог только слаженный и подготовленный отряд. Мощные доберманы под командованием опытных бойцов могли загрызть и двойку, а при условии, что в той части находился Дэмо, то направление можно было считать защищённым. Аркс уточнил, запущены ли ловушки, и, получив утвердительный ответ, успокоился. Теперь можно было быть уверенным, что Кронос будет встречен во все оружии.

— Отряд в пять легковых приближается по главной дороге, — отрапортовал один из Следопытов.

Кай кивнул своим мыслям, укрываясь за пуленепробиваемой стеной. Значит с тыла кто-нибудь да зайдёт. Либо это отряд для прикрытия двух Чисел. Во втором случае все одновременно сложнее и легче, ведь Чисел в лобовую убить крайне сложно, но если немного подготовиться и правильно загнать в ловушку, то разделаться становилось проще простого. Но пока это всё были догадки, оставалось только ждать фактов.

Впереди взвыла сигналка: кто-то неумело пробирался сквозь ловушки прямиком на Кая. Мужчина усмехнулся, обнажая клинки, и в тени строений и вечнозелёных насаждений начал осторожно пробираться на звук срабатывания ловушек. Те, кто пытался напасть с тыла, явно не были подготовлены к таким операциям: за то время, пока они с громким матом, воплями, шумом ловушек и прочей какофонией продирались в тыл, можно было десять раз перестроиться и подготовиться к встрече врага. Заняв удобную позицию, Кай затаился, сливаясь с тенью кустарника. Расцветка позволила органично вписаться в пейзаж.

— Сэр! — рявкнул кто-то из нападавших, — вы в порядке?

— Заткнись, — это уже был другой голос.

Кай прислушался и продолжил смотреть в предоставленный ему сектор обзора: только зная план сада и поместья, можно было понять, что за невысоким кустарником, слегка пошатывающимся забором кто-то прячется для наблюдения и неожиданной атаки или стоят камеры. Нынешние враги даже не пытались осматриваться, хмуро направляясь в сторону поместья и собирая все возможные ловушки. На просматриваемой территории появились около десятка мужчин под предводительством Первого Номера или кого-то, кто на него был похож. Судя по заляпанной кровью одежде, травмам части бойцов, можно было сказать, что в ловушки они вляпались основательно. Вполне возможно, что даже в ловушках или рядом остались трупы слишком беспечных атакующих. Но Кай выкинул мысли об этом и прислушался: вроде никто не шёл в отдалении. А спрашивать у разведки было опасно: могли засечь голос. Дождавшись, когда враги скроются за кустарником, Кай одним бесшумным движением выскользнул на тропу, оказываясь у вражеского отряда за спиной. Бесшумный рывок вперёд, и двое замыкающих падают трупами. Несколько секунд ступора стоили жизни всем врагам, кроме одного. Димитрий в самый последний момент успел заблокировать стремительную смертоносную атаку. Меч Кая со звоном столкнулся с орихалком. Лёгкое движение и Аркс оказался на достаточном расстоянии от врага, чтобы подготовиться к новой атаке.

— Кто ты такой? — поинтересовался Димитрий поднимая свой тяжёлый полуторный меч.

Кай лишь ухмыльнулся и рванул вперёд. Вражеский меч разминулся с ним на пару сантиметров, но вот Димитрий обзавёлся раной на груди, чудом уйдя от более серьёзных травм. Больше они на реплики не разменивались. Стремительно нападали и также уходили от контратак. Кай со всей доступной изворотливостью крутился уходя от более медленного, но в разы более тяжёлого и крепкого меча Димитрия. Димитрий в основном удары блокировал, так как в скорости проигрывал неожиданному врагу. Быстрые, тонкие, словно иглы мечи Кая вспарывали всё, что попадалось им на пути. И успели оставить на Димитрии множество хоть и не смертельно опасных, но крайне неприятных ранений. Немного успокаивало то, что и противник не смог уйти от всех атак, хотя и меч обычно достигал цели только на излёте, разве что чиркая по телу Кая.

Через несколько минут ожесточённого боя Димитрий понял, что проиграл. Нет, не схватку: шансы, если не убить, то сильно навредить врагу были, но время, преимущество внезапности, да и просто возможность манёвра были безвозвратно упущены. Ведь изначально идея была в том, чтобы оперативно зайти за спину противнику и тем самым получить преимущество в бою, то теперь никакой надежды на это не было. Из бойцов остался только сам Димитрий, а про его нахождение здесь уже наверное было известно всем. Кроме того ещё и бой оказался крайне изматывающим. Вступать в новый, да и продолжать старый сил не было. Похоже оставалось только одно: забрать врага с собой. Даже если для этого придётся умереть.

Вдруг Кай отскочил назад, словно укрываясь от чего-то. Этим чем-то оказалась дымовая завеса. В эти несколько секунд, пока её совсем не растрепало, кто-то потянул Димитрия прочь. Возможно это было влияние ран, возможно ещё чего-то, но Первый не попытался тут же его прибить. Этим кем-то оказался последний из выживших рядовых, задержавшийся из-за ловушки.

Нападавшим повезло. Кай не стал их преследовать, позволяя двум раненным бойцам уйти. Не будь одного-единственного факта, то Аркс бы их добил. Этим сдерживающим фактом была взрывчатка, которая должна была сработать после смерти Первого Номера. А Кай не стоил иллюзий, что сумеет выжить и спастись. Так что скрепя сердце пришлось их отпустить, приказав Следопытам приглядывать за врагом. А сам Аркс направился внутрь особняка.

На входе в здание его встретили медики и обеспокоенная Лина. А вместе с этим пришла полноценная боль, ранее притупленная адреналином. На маскировочной одежде расцвели громадные алые пятна. Кай просто сдался в руки лекарей, бросив Лине идти отдыхать.

***

Димитрий вновь шёл в зал к Старейшинам. Теперь новости были уж совсем скверные. Хорошо спланированная и подготовленная атака провалилась, разбившись об оборону клана. Он должен был погибнуть, сражаясь с этим странным пареньком. Парень был явно молод, лет семнадцати-двадцати, юноша, каких обычно даже в Числа не берут. А тут: половина отряда погибла раньше, чем им встретился первый и единственный враг. Оставшиеся были убиты в первые несколько секунд нападения. Простое внезапное нападение. Но сам Первый не почувствовал ничего. Ничего, даже внимательного взгляда, от которого всегда становилось не по себе. Когда этот парень атаковал, то начало атаки всегда было неожиданным, ничем он не выдавал своего намерения. Это был смертоносный танец. С лёгкими стремительными движениями, с точными выпадами, которые никогда не выдавались взглядом. Мастер боя, мастер меча. Димитрий передёрнул плечами: только сейчас он осознал насколько был опасен его недавний противник. Самого Первого номера оттуда вытащил один из рядовых. Единственный, кто, кроме Димитрия, сумел пройти ловушки практически без повреждений. Кроме того, сумел обезвредить большинство. И задержался только из-за того, что провёл небольшую разведку. И только это его спасло. А потом этот странный паренёк просто не стал преследовать уходящих.

— Первый Номер, — поприветствовал мужчину Вилизарк.

Димитрий склонил голову, приготовившись выслушивать своё командование.

— За время вашего отсутствия появилась информация о личности Ледяного Дракона. Хоть и немного.

Димитрий поднял голову и взглянул на предоставленную фотографию: молодой парень с голубыми глазами и светлыми короткими волосами. Он казался весьма безобидным, ибо особо яркой мускулатуры не было видно. Хотя правильней было сказать, что он был жилист, силён, хитёр. Именно с ним столкнула судьба Димитрия на подходах к особняку. Один из лучших воинов Аркс. Он впервые открыто вступил в бой, хотя и не на основном направлении. Первого Номера обдало странным холодком: кого ещё эти твари припрятали в рукаве.

— Он вам знаком? — практически утверждение.

Димитрий отрывисто кивнул и, за несколько минут тишины собравшись с мыслями, произнёс:

— Я с ним пересёкся во время атаки. И это оказался один из сильнейших бойцов, которых я когда-либо видел.

— Значит он мёртв? — удивлённо поинтересовался Высший Старейшина.

— Нет... — тихо ответил Димитрий.

Вновь повисла тяжёлая тишина. Первый Номер поёжился, вновь вспоминая тот молчаливый, жестокий бой. Будь у Дракона орихалковое оружие, то конец был бы плачевен. Для Димитрия.

— Значит наша военная сила не может сравниться с кланом. — задумчиво проговорил Вилизарк.

— Увы... Хотя сейчас они не ведут столь полномасштабных действий, как в начале войны. Возможно затаились и готовят что-то, а может у них нет ресурсов.

— У них проблемы с поставками: многие отказываются сотрудничать, выбирая Кронос. Заказов тоже стало меньше, да и не так легко получить за хорошую сумму. И людей свободных у них меньше. Спирит, Дракон, Лина не могут или не хотят действовать. Потери и отвлечение сил на войну, — пояснил Высший Старейшина.

— А у нас полных развал военной мощи. Сейчас любой, у кого хоть сколько-нибудь сил может нанести сильный ущерб. Отделение убийц просто не сможет справиться, — отмахнулся Старейшина Син.

— Мирный договор. — произнёс Вилизарк.

Повисла оглушительная тишина.

— Лина Шадоувингс-Аркс сейчас не просто так не участвует в боевых действиях. Она ждёт ребёнка. Наследника клана. У них наследуют даже девочки, — вдруг начал мысль Высший старейшина, — и если поставить условие, что наследник будет расти под крылом Кроноса, то Аркс не будут особо рыпаться.

— А что мы можем предложить? — скептически поинтересовался Син. — Чтобы на наши условия согласились. Они могут и идти до последнего.

— Автономию, — Вилизарк криво усмехнулся, — иначе не согласятся.

— Автономию? Им?

— Аркс всегда, на протяжении всей истории, держались за три вещи: религию, язык и обучение внутри клана. Это позволило пережить многие союзы, влить в себя несколько кланов, да и просто сохранить свою самобытность. И если оставить эти условия, то можно договориться.

— Ребёнок может не стать хорошим залогом, — задумчиво произнёс Син.

— Им будет сложно отказаться от сильного бойца, которым является Лина. Поэтому их первенец долгое время будет в статусе наследника. А подставлять его будет опасно. Кроме того второго наследника может и не быть.

— А смысл им вообще вступать в Кронос? — скептически поинтересовался Димитрий, — особенно если они хотят замкнутости в себе.

— Доступ к ресурсам, контрактам, защита по экономической части, — пояснил Высший Старейшина, — а мы в обмен получаем довольно сильное боевое звено. Кроме того Аркс не нападали на нас открыто до этой войны. Возможно атаковали союзников, мешали на миссиях, но они были скорее нейтральными, потому что часто делали что-то нам на пользу.

— Значит ты хочешь сейчас предложить им мирный договор на таких простых для них условиях?

— Самое главное — заложник. До того, как они смог отдать наследника, пусть кого-то из приближённых бойцов, но не ближнего боя. Что-то вроде Спирита, она же чисто за счёт подготовки местности побеждает в ближних схватках.

***

Кай задумчиво обвёл собравшихся перед ним бойцов. Старшая Гвардия, самые приближённые люди. По левую руку сидела Лина, тихая, уставшая. Сначала он хотел, чтобы жена осталась у себя, но девушку оказалось сложно переубедить. Чуть дальше, с другой стороны от Лины сидела Джейн, бледная, слегка болезненная, едва вставшая после ранений. Самым заметным изменением был шрам поперёк глаза, хотя сам глаз остался цел. Её поддерживал Дэмо, наблюдая за состоянием одного из лучших снайперов. Хотя обычно он находился по правую руку от самого Кая, рядом с Мираджейн, которой и вовсе сегодня не было. Вся атмосфера была пронизана какой-то усталостью: большинство бойцов были ранены, некоторые места так и вовсе были пусты. Кто-то на миссии, кто-то в медицинской части, а кто-то... мёртв. Потери среди Старшей Гвардии были не то, чтобы очень велики: это были самые подготовленные и доверенные бойцы, но от случайностей и прочих непредусмотренных вещей никто не застрахован.

Кай устало вздохнул, готовясь к речи, которую готовил бессонную ночь:

— Я хочу заключить мирный договор с Кроносом, — все заготовки полетели к Сефирии в пасть.

Неожиданная фраза на несколько секунд словно оглушила бойцов. Никто, кроме Лины, не ожидал такого поворота дела. 

— Но... Почему? — совладал с собой командир Флейма, — они сильно слабее нас в боевом плане.

— Да, в военном аспекте им не победить, — кивнул Кай, — но есть ещё один момент. Как часто за последний месяц вам поступали заказы? Или вы ходили на миссии не связанные с Кроносом?

И вновь тишина. Глава клана прекрасно знал ответ на свои вопросы. Слишком неприятный ответ, чтобы его произнести в слух. Но Кай всё же продолжил:

— Мы получаем в разы меньше заказов, чем обычно. Кроме того поставщики отказываются с нами сотрудничать. Достать вооружение хорошего качества и по приемлемым ценам сейчас практически невозможно. Мы уже по части статей в нз залезли. Да и ещё есть угроза проблем с поставкой продуктов питания. Мы фактически в осадном положении. И я знаю, что это результат давления Кроноса.

— И поэтому решили с ними договориться, — тихо произнесла Джейн, — но тогда зачем было начинать?

Этот вопрос был действительно интересным. Но и на него был ответ:

— Сейчас мы можем договориться на своих условиях. И самое главное, можно нажать и войти как боевой отряд. Тогда наших не будут кидать, как пушечное мясо. Фактически Кронос можно уговорить стать нашим постоянным клиентом. Тогда нас хотели подмять и влить в организацию.

Вдруг в разговор вмешался Дэмо. Кай незаметно насторожился: этот человек был одним из важнейших людей.

— Недавно со мной связался Кронос. Во всяком случае Мираджейн вышла в итоге на них. Предложили встречу. Я хотел их проигнорировать, но в свете смены курса, могу попытаться договориться на обсуждение.

Кай кивнул, внимательно смотря в глаза своему старому другу. Тот не дёрнулся, никак себя не проявил. Значит говорил правду. Аркс прикрыл на секунду глаза, успокаивая разум. Сейчас требовалась основательная подготовка к миру.

***

Дэмо не подвёл, договорился с Кроносом на встречу. Назначена она была на первое января, празднество Элины. Так что после посещения храма, которое Кай, как глава клана и истинно верующий, не мог пропустить, Аркс направился на эту встречу. Переговоры прошли гладко. Только Димитрий сильно удивился, узнав, что Ледяной Дракон и Кай Аркс это один и тот же человек. Но это не помешало сдержанно обсудить договор. Во всяком случае прошло без попыток убить друг друга. Вот только результат Каю не слишком нравился. Отдавать наследника в руки Кроноса не хотелось, хотя и получилось выбить разрешение на присмотр. Более того, за такое самоуправство Лина могла его убить. Но другого выбора не было. Это был один из двух пунктов, которые Кронос отказался менять. Вторым был мир.

Кай возвращался домой в смешанных чувствах. Ему хотелось поскорее увидеть жену. Милую, нежную Лину. Перед переговорами она тихо улыбнулась, намекнув на какой-то подарок вечером. Но только интуиция тревожно звенела, будто что-то должно произойти. И этот тревожный звон не давал успокоиться. Мужчина вернулся на одну из своих тайных баз, где на данный момент находилась Лина. Всё же удалось уговорить её побыть под наблюдением врачей. Девушка какое-то время всё же пыталась сопротивляться, но всё же подчинилась.

Практически на входе Кая встретила встревоженная Джейн. Девушка была бледна, напряжена, а ещё рядом не наблюдалось Лины, за которой снайпер приглядывала.

— Идём, — отрывисто бросила девушка, направляясь в медицинский блок.

— Уже? — бросил Кай.

И получил в ответ короткий резкий кивок. Кай осторожно коснулся плеча подруги. Та только повела плечом, скидывая его руку.

— Лина почему-то не сразу сказала, — тихо произнесла Джейн.

— Она часто так делает, — тяжело вздохнул Кай.

Но теперь уже снайпер хоть немного расслабилась. Было такое ощущение, что она чувствует себя несколько виноватой. Кай же молча уставился в потолок. Теперь всё, что ему оставалось, так это ожидание. Простое ожидание.

— Милорд Кай, — отвлёк его врач.

Парень вскинул голову, приглашая к разговору.

— Миледи Лина... — некоторая заминка заставила Кая напрячься. — Она умерла.

В первую секунду мужчина даже не понял смысла слов. Лина... Она мертва? Этого светлого и хитрого создания больше нет? Ещё утром она мягко улыбалась, ходила вместе с ним в храм. Она мертва...

— Sephiria, — тихо прошептал Кай, — Lina ur nino tor.

Первая строчка молитвы. Просьба о защите. Кай надеялся, что Сефирия, трёхголовый волк-охранник мира мёртвых, трёхликая девушка-привратница, покажет только первое, самое благожелательное из своих лиц, которое она показывала членам клана. Так пусть примет и Лину, дочь чужой крови, но принявшую в себя правила клана. Примет мать наследника.

— Ребёнок выжил? — отрывисто спросил Кай.

— Да, девочка. Она...

Дальше Кай не слышал. Девочка... Хотя все ждали мальчика. Но девочка... Дочь Лины. Кай произнёс:

— Я хочу её видеть.

Маленькое создание принесли. Девочка спала. Маленькая, беззащитная. Единственное, что оставила Лина ему. Кай осторожно, едва ощутимо коснулся её щеки. Та проснулась и уставилась на него серыми глазками. Какие были у Лины. Лины... Кай вспомнил, как месяц назад она раздумывала над именем. И действительно, сейчас было самым близким имя хранителя царства мёртвых. И девочке оно подходило.

— Сефирия Аркс.


	2. Пролог 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> В этой истории два пролога. Ибо автор может, хочет и вообще так видит. Просто в первый пролог не получилось впихнуть всё то, что сильно повлияло на дальнейшую жизнь Сефи.  
> На момент этой главы Сефи 2 года.

Кай задумчиво смотрел на резвящегося ребёнка. Девочка мучила небольшого мягкого волчонка, свою любимую игрушку. Её звонкий смех заставлял его улыбаться, пока он глядел на эту картину, а в душе разливалось тепло. Но в тоже время внутри иглой засело понимание: он её подвёл, подвёл маленькое, слабое, но слишком дорогое создание. Подвёл тогда, когда отдал в другую семью, не позволяя расти и учиться рядом с ним. А ведь кроме этого Сефи, маленькая Сефи, была слишком уязвима. Особенно не в клановом бастионе, а здесь, в чужом доме, среди чужих людей. Там, куда Кай сам отдал маленький беззащитный комочек, которому была всего неделя от роду.

Мужчина поманил ребёнка к себе, заставляя девочку переключить своё внимание на него, и стоило ей подойти, как Кай легко подхватил её и усадил к себе на колени. Он провёл рукой по мягким светлым волосикам, потрепал её пухлые щёчки. А потом и вовсе прижал свою дочурку к груди. Его шею почти тут же обвили тонкие, маленькие ручонки. Кай мягко усмехнулся, гладя девочку по голове, и мягко поцеловал её в лоб. Та отстранилась и насупилась:

— Я взрослая!

Кай только по доброму рассмеялся, глядя на сердитое личико.

— Да, взрослая, — и едва ощутимо щёлкнул по носу.

Сефи фыркнула.

— Не знал, что ты так хорошо ладишь с детьми. — послышался голос Первого номера со стороны двери.

Кай резко повернулся корпусом в его сторону, прижимая девочку к себе. В один миг от милого и доброго папочки не осталось не следа. Перед Первым номером был глава клана Аркс, тот человек, что почти уничтожил гвардию Кроноса. Тот человек, что несмотря на поражение, не потерял ни своего достоинства, ни уважения других, ни гордости, что всегда присутствовала в жестах и словах Кая. От него будто пошла волна холода, а вид говорил: «Тронешь её — убью». На секунду Димитрий почувствовал, будто оказался в том единственном бою, когда он схлестнулся против этого сильного человека.

— У меня к тебе дело, — отгоняя наваждение, произнёс Первый номер.

— Это приказ клану? — холодная ненависть сменилась деловитостью.

— Да, приказ, — холодно подтвердил Димитрий, после чего протянул какие-то документы, — здесь всё, что тебе следует знать.

Кай осторожно усадил маленькую Сефи рядом с собой. Та тут же потянулась к интересным листикам бумаги. Но поползновения загребущих ручек были пресечены вручением игрушечного волчонка. Девочка тут же переключилась на своего любимца, забыв про странные листочки в руках отца. А тот получил возможность изучить документы. Вот только то, что там было написано не предвещало ничего хорошего. Зато становилось понятно, почему командир Чисел Кроноса обратился к нему с такой просьбой: Опекуны не справлялись.

— Я помогу, — кивнул Кай, — но учтите, что мне понадобятся ваши бойцы в качестве поддержки. Надеюсь вы сможете помочь.

— Из Чисел на Гвардию имеют зуб двое: я и Двенадцатый, — напомнил Первый номер, проигнорировав последнее замечание.

— Что ж, тогда дай мне два дня, может день, и я сделаю наброски плана. До этого воздержитесь от активных действий, всё равно они ни к чему, кроме потерь, не приведут. Не тот противник.

Димитрий презрительно фыркнул, с насмешкой глядя на советчика, который два года назад ему проиграл. Тот в свою очередь потерял к Первому интерес, вновь уткнувшись в бумаги. Всем своим видом Кай показывал, что приказ принят, разговор завершён и продолжаться не будет. Первый номер, выполнив свою задачу, просто ушёл, оставив главу клана Аркс наедине с его дочерью.

И только после того, как Димитрий покинул помещение, Кай смог расслабиться и действительно вдумчиво изучить бумаги, а не держать маску, контролируя каждое движение бывшего врага. Но оказалось, что малышка Сефи не очень-то хотела играть с волчонком, а вот с интересными вещицами, на которых был сосредоточен отец — очень. Так что теперь Каю пришлось сохранять приказы от цепких ручек. Но вскоре оказалось, что девочка веселится от самих попыток их достать.

— Как котёнок, — по доброму усмехнулся Кай.

Впрочем, оставалась подготовка к будущей операции, про которую он успел прочесть. Кронос даже расщедрился на план местности вокруг нужного особняка. Его конечно можно было бы просто подорвать, уничтожив всех, кто был внутри... Но вся возможная информация взлетела бы вместе с особняком на воздух. Нужна была хоть маленькая зацепка, чтобы Следопыты размотали клубок. Так что Кай принял решение в игровой форме поискать возможный план будущих боевых действий.. Получалось откровенно не очень, ведь девочка была слишком маленькая для того, чтобы понимать смысл игры. Фишки, которые старательно выкладывал Кай, тут же забирались или перемещались маленьким ребёнком. Хотя изредка Сефи попадала в нужную точку: поставила снайпера на выгоднейшую позицию, да так, что Кай просто не мог придраться. Единственной проблемой позиции оставалась правильная защита. Хотя тут на помощь пришёл опыт и знание сил некоторых Опекунов. Если поставить снайпером Джейн, а в пару ей Мейсона, как довольно опытного и надёжного бойца... Вот только появлялась проблема: именно Джейн два года назад убила напарника Мейсона и чуть не прикончила его самого, а Двенадцатый оставил на лице тогда юной шестнадцатилетней девушки уродливый шрам через бровь и щёку, удар лишь чудом не задел глаз снайпера. И неизвестно, что может удержать Число от мести. Джейн-то уже успокоилась по этому поводу.

И если со снайперскими позициями удалось разобраться более менее быстро, то с ударным отрядом были серьёзные сложности. В чистой Старшей Гвардии не было отрядов, которые бы подходили для выполнения задания. Только если их поставить с Числами. Новички не годились от слова совсем, ещё не настолько они были тренированы, проверены, да и не все ещё приняли господство Кроноса, чтобы вводить их в таком качестве. Только Старшая Гвардия, что была такой серьёзной проблемой для Чисел...

— Папа! — звонкий голосок девочки выдернул его из размышлений.

Кай улыбнулся, снова взяв её к себе на колени, и, глядя в голубоватые, почти серые глаза, произнёс на языке клана:

— Сефи, малышка, прости меня, что мне приходится совмещать работу и игру с тобой, — он зарылся рукой в слегка отросшие пряди ребёнка.

Девочка лишь затрясла головой, пытаясь скинуть широкую ладонь, а когда ей это удалось, то поймала её своими маленькими ладошками и попыталась укусить его руку.

— Кусаться нельзя, — фыркнул мужчина.

Девочка лишь невинно улыбнулась и, спрыгнув с его колен, подошла к стоящим у дивана, на котором сидел Кай, двум мечам. Мужчина тут же подскочил к ней, увидев интерес к оружию. Девочка обернулась к нему и произнесла, искажая слова:

— Достань, пожалуйста.

Кай несколько секунд глядел на Сефирию, в её чистые глаза. Мужчина аккуратно взял оружие и обнажил один из клинков, чьё отточенное лезвие тут же заиграло в свете ламп. Девочка завороженно следила за каждым движением, жадно разглядывала каждый блик на чистом металле. Каю стал приятен такой вдохновляющий интерес со стороны дочери, которая ещё не знала настоящего горя, но уже подсознательно тянулась к смертоносным орудиям. Немного понаблюдав за Сефирией, он произнёс:

— Хочешь научиться обращаться с похожими вещами? — сказать оружие ещё не позволяла та невинность, которой дышала девочка.

— Да! — реакция была почти мгновенной.

— Хорошо, — улыбнулся Кай, — но прежде чем я смогу дать тебе мои мечи, сначала возьмём что-то более безопасное.

— Мечи? Безопасное? — новые и сложные на языке Аркс слова почти не поддавались маленькой Сефи.

— Это меч, — Кай, положив лезвие на вторую руку, терпеливо объяснял девочке, — а «мечи», когда их два или больше.

— Меч... — задумчиво повторила Сефи, хоть ей ещё и не довалось слово.

— Почти правильно, — Кай осторожно взъерошил девочке волосы, и дав ей чуть-чуть времени на привыкание к звучанию нового слова, продолжил, — а безопасный — тот, что не вредит.

— Опасный? — переспросила девочка на японском.

Японский ребёнку, судя по произношению последнего слова, тоже давался с трудом, как и язык Аркс. Кай также отметил, что при нём она последнее время всегда и с удовольствием болтала на, хоть и искажённом, но всё ещё клановом языке.

— Нет, наоборот. Безопасный.

Но секундная заминка и ребёнку уже не интересно, она вновь потянулась к обнажённому оружию. Кай легко убрал клинок в ножны, спрятав опасность подальше от загребущих ручек девочки. Та насупилась и разревелась:

— Дай!

Мужчина мягко улыбнулся и легко подхватил её на руки, прижав малышку к груди. Но истерика не прекратилась. Девочка заколотила маленькими кулачками по груди отца, требуя игрушку. Кай мягко зарылся в светлые волосы, мягко почёсывая за ушами. Но даже это не отвлекло ребёнка от отобранной игрушки. И даже любимейший волчонок маленькими ручками был отброшен в дальний угол. Девочку интересовал только меч и ничего более. Тогда Кай достал из лежащей рядом с ним сумки чехол с резиновым ножом. Это был обычный тренировочный нож, который он и так собирался подарить малышке.

— Я думал, ты взрослая, и тебе можно подарить одну очень важную вещь, но оказывается нет...

Истерика мгновенно прекратилась. Девочка только изредка всхлипывала, но старалась это скрыть. Теперь на Кая смотрели крайне заинтересованные глазки. Мужчина ласкового улыбнулся и протянул ребёнку модель ножа. Сефи заинтересованно покрутила его в руках, попробовала на зуб и счастливо рассмеялась. Недоступные, опасные мечи были вмиг забыты. Девочка принялась играть с новой интересной игрушкой. А Кай только принёс из угла маленького волчонка.

***

Договор с Димитрием насчёт Мейсона и ещё одного Числа в атакующее звено был выбит едва ли не шантажом, силой и ложью. Единственное, что позволило добиться временного включения этих двух человек в боевую группу — настойчивая просьба самого Двенадцатого. С ним Кай обсудил возможности Чисел, договорился о предстоящей работе, и всё это в обход Первого Номера. Но на этом проблемы не закончились. Прибытие поддержки из Кроноса вызвало среди гвардейцев недовольство, особо резвые даже успели выхватить оружие, неправильно восприняв двух Чисел. Всё обошлось без кровопролития только из-за обещания Кая убить любого, кто проявит самодеятельность, сказано это было так, что поверили даже обладавшие неприкосновенностью Опекуны. Заметив, что угроза подействовала, Кай продолжил уже в зале совещаний всё тем же ледяным и не терпящим возражений голосом:

— Да, в этот раз вам придётся поработать вместе. Я надеюсь, что Числа будут слушать приказы. Сегодня операциями командую я. Первое, Флейм, ваша задача уничтожить дом, в котором обосновались Таоисты: город Костер в районе Сан-Гелеса. Вот точные координаты, — мужчина протянул командиру отряда документы, — газ у оружейников, устройства подрыва там же, план дома и опорные стены указаны.

— То есть можно просто сложить дом? — уточнил лидер Флейма.

— Да, чем скорее, тем лучше. С Тао шутить не стоит. Снайперов тоже возьмите, они вам понадобятся. Живых не должно остаться, по силе эти твари превосходят Чисел. Майкл, надеюсь на твой профессионализм.

— Есть, — одно короткое слово прозвучало как утверждение приговора.

Майкл почти тут же вышел из совещательного зала, на ходу читая выданную информацию.

Двенадцатый же, слушая диалог, поморщился от неприятных воспоминаний. Это не укрылось от внимания Кая, который про себя только усмехнулся: именно Флейм устроил теракт, который нанёс огромный урон Кроносу. В живых осталось не больше десятка человек из почти сотни находившихся в здании, да и те с тяжёлыми ранениями. Четвёртый же не так хорошо знал о сложившейся ситуации, но похоже тоже вспомнил об этом происшествии. Впрочем глава клана Аркс отбросил ностальгические воспоминания и продолжил раздавать приказы:

— Мираджейн, принеси мне всё, что можно, насчёт Тао и тех людей, которые указаны. Разведка Кроноса мне совершенно не нравится. Я знаю, ты не подведёшь.

— Сроки? — только уточнила Мира, женщина лет тридцати, чья фигура была скрыта бесформенным одеянием.

— Доклад раз в неделю, до отмены задания. Что-то важное сразу, — ответил Кай.

Ответом ему был лёгкий поклон и почти неуловимое движение, которым Мираджейн забрала всю ту часть документов, что предназначалась её команде. Женщина вышла бесшумно, более не отвлекая командира, который переключил своё внимание на другой отряд. В зале оставались только те, кто участвовал в объединённой атаке Кроноса и Аркс. Перед тем, как начать объяснения, Кай молча оглядел сидящих перед ним людей. Именно им предстояла самая тяжёлая миссия, подорвать здание нельзя, силы врага неизвестны, оставалось надеяться на силы Чисел и умения Гвардии. И именно поэтому Кай решился пойти в атаку вместе с ними, хотя это и казалось несколько безрассудным решением.

— Первое, задание опасное, поэтому основной упор на информацию о силах и возможностях противника, а также на сохранение союзников. Никакой самодеятельности и никаких самопожертвований! — последнее было скорее адресовано Числам, нежели бойцам Гвардии. — Далее, Четвёртый будет в атакующей группе, Двенадцатый прикрывает вспомогательную. Я буду в атакующей.

Кай разложил на столе карту местности и план дома. Отмечены ярко были только капитальные стены, которые нельзя было убирать, остальные не так чётко прорисованы, будто начертивший был не уверен в их наличии.

— Этих стен может и не быть, — пояснил Кай, указав на обычные стены, — так что не рассчитывайте на их наличие. Могут что-то добавить, а могут и убрать, ориентироваться придётся только на капитальные.

— Какие части здания можно подорвать? — спросил один из бойцов Гвардии.

— В первую очередь — гараж вместе со всем их автопарком, — ответил Кай, — этим займётся подотряд Альфа, левым крылом займусь я, под прикрытием поддерживающей части Беты, атакующая Бета берёт правое крыло с поддержкой в виде Четвёртого номера. Центр на себя возьмёт Гамма и Дельта, остальные присоединяются к ним по мере выполнения своих задач.

— Я могу и сам справиться, — грубо бросил Четвёртый номер, — зачем мне эти идиоты?

Кай рассмеялся как-то грубовато, резко, колкие камушки смеха падали, словно прибивая наглую ёршистость Числа. На несколько секунд Четвёртый опешил, переводя взгляд то на Бету, то на Мейсона, который под конец высказывания пнул коллегу под столом, не в силах слушать настолько глупые обвинения. Впрочем грубость разрядила обстановку, ведь даже самые серьёзные бойцы криво ухмылялись, а более эмоциональные рассмеялись вслед за своим командиром.

— Иногда Числа слабее, чем им самим кажется, — звонкий, громкий голос Джейн резанул по ушам.

Четвёртый на такое самоуверенное высказывание девчонки ничего не ответил: ему что-то яростно шептал на ухо Двенадцатый. Кай же отрывистым взмахом руки приказал своим людям успокоиться. Смешки почти тут же затихли. После чего глава клана Аркс абсолютно спокойным, ледяным голосом произнёс:

— Ещё вопросы?

— Когда выступаем? — только спросил командир Беты.

— Три дня на подготовку и притирку. Двенадцатый и Четвёртый на это время будут у нас. А теперь свободны.

Через пару минут в зале осталась только Джейн, которая молча смотрела на то, как Кай собирал карты и чертежи. Мужчина обратил на неё внимание не сразу, но тут же кивнул, приглашая начать разговор:

— Малышка Сефи сейчас под чьим присмотром? — тихо поинтересовалась Джейн.

— Сейчас рядом с ней Моур и Коннор из защитного корпуса, а кроме того рядом парит Ласточка. Потом её сменит кто-то из сильнейших ребят Мираджейн, — устало ответил Кай, — скучаешь по ней?

— Увы, — несколько смущённо улыбнулась Джейн, — она очень милая...

— Когда всё закончится, сможешь к ней приехать, может даже будет время в перерывах между миссиями.

Девушка слегка поклонилась и покинула зал. Кай же мягко улыбнулся и прикрыл глаза, восстанавливая в памяти образ дочери, маленькой шаловливой девочки, что была так похожа на свою мать. Даже Джейн как-то проговорилась, что видит в малышке Лину. Сам же Кай не мог сказать, что любит Сефи только за то, что она его дочь, а не за то, что она напоминает ему возлюбленную. Впрочем пока что ребёнок был ещё слишком мал, чтобы что-то замечать, а значит не было повода для беспокойства, кроме как по поводу защиты.

***

С самого начала дня боевой операции чувствовалось напряжение: все участники мало говорили, только перепроверяли, всё ли хорошо закреплено. Кай же, хоть и выглядел расслабленно, был напряжён не меньше прочих. Ещё вчера он получил первый доклад от Мираджейн, где содержались общие сведения о враге. Это были данные, которые разведка на другом континенте собрала во время войны с Кроносом, но, увы, это было не то, что требовалось для выхода. Не было ни численности врага, ни их способностей, ни даже точной планировки особняка. Всё это сокращало шансы на победу, но зато было одно важное знание: представление о враге. Хотя, конечно, было обидно, что перед объявлением прямой конфронтации все сведения о Таоистах были уничтожены. Кто-то всё же додумался до такого шага.

Кай перевёл взгляд на сидящую рядом с ним Джейн, она была вся напряжена, руки крепко прижимали к себе рюкзак и снайперскую винтовку. Мужчина мягко провел рукой по плечу, успокаивая подчинённую. Девушка шумно выдохнула, уткнулась носом в рюкзак, но при этом всё же как-то более расслабленно. Кай выдохнул и обвёл остальных взглядом, отмечая состояние каждого бойца. От них зависел исход операции. Так что чем спокойнее был каждый боец, тем было лучше. 

— Приехали! — раздался голос водителя.

В полном молчании отряд высыпал из грузовика, на ходу переводя оружие в боевое состояние. Теперь оставалось сделать марш-бросок на полкилометра по лесу, чтобы добраться до нужного особняка. Бойцы из машины Кая разошлись, направляясь каждый в свою сторону: Джейн с Мейсоном — к небольшой возвышенности, находившейся недалеко от особняка, медики расположились почти рядом с оставленными машинами, развернув небольшой полевой лазарет, оставшиеся члены группы поддержки направлялись к своим точкам. Кай, немного подождав, лёгким бегом двинулся в сторону своей цели. Последний участок пути ему пришлось проходить в одиночку, быстрыми перебежками, скрываясь в тени пристроек и деревьев. Осторожно открыв дверь, мужчина вошёл в здание, которое встретило его напряжённой тишиной. Грохот в другом крыле оповестил его о начале боевых действий другими отрядами. Кай едва успел укрыться в тени, когда из двери в одну из комнат просто выбежал какой-то Таоист, что-то бросив тем, кто остался внутри. Аркс кинул в открытую дверь гранату, молнией атакуя вышедшего врага. Точный удар клинком. Взрыв перекрыл звук падающего бездыханного тела. Кай осторожно заглянул в комнату: чисто. Пока ничего не предвещало беды, что особенно тревожило Аркс. Хотелось бы уже понять, что эти Таоисты такое, а возможности всё не было.

Вдруг прогремела цепь взрывов на улице, почти рядом. И только ровный голос командира Альфы в передатчике успокаивал:

— Гараж уничтожен, направляемся к Каю. 

И тут раздался свист. Только благодаря рефлексам мужчине удалось избежать атаки. Два Таоиста и без видимого оружия. Кай усмехнулся — идеальный шанс, чтобы понять их способности. Один рванул вперёд, находу обращаясь в волка. Клыки щёлкнули в сантиметрах от плеча. Опять свист — стальные иглы вонзились где-то за спиной, а Кай уже принимал на клинок атаку волка. Зверь ранен. Аркс рванул на второго таоиста. Меч встретился с мечом. Кай тихо ругнулся: оборотень и повелитель металла. Гранаты не помогут, второго так просто не убить — судорожно анализировал Кай, уворачиваясь от атак двух врагов. Пришлось уйти в глухую оборону, что не нравилось Аркс, бой выматывал. Пора заканчивать: танец лепестков, любимый приём Лины и причина такого странного имени клана: теневые крылья.

«Спасибо, милая» - тихо произнёс Кай.

Рывок вперёд и чуть в бок. Иглы влетели в оставленного фантома. Зверь изготовился к прыжку, прыгнул, целясь в шею. Прямо в открытую пасть вошёл клинок. Хлёсткий взмах руки, и тело летит в сторону Металла. Выпущенные снаряды вонзились в умирающее тело. Яркое недоумение на лице врага: возможность контратаки. Враг в последнюю секунду защитил шею металлом. Кай мгновенно отскочил назад, прикрылся мечом от нового залпа. Мельком оценил состояние оружия и понял, что оно никуда не годится. Оставалось только уходить от игл, сюрикенов и прочей гадости. Кай искал уязвимое место. Спина! Она была защищена только стеной за ним. Но возможности подойти нет. Вдруг — дребезг стекла. Враг упал замертво. Сработал снайпер.

— Кай, всё нормально? — прозвучал в рации тихий голосок Джейн. 

— Спасибо.

Теперь путь был свободен. Вот только один из мечей был не в лучшем состоянии: на до этого идеальном лезвии не только появились зазубрины, но и пошла сеть трещин. “Пойдёт на переплавку” — решил Кай, убирая его в ножны. Пока в крыле было тихо, никто не выходил. Да и остальные отряды молчали, только изредка кидая снайперам координаты. Он же иногда переговаривался с Альфой, чтобы встретится и не прибить друг друга. Обошлось. Отдав приказ продолжать зачищать первый этаж, Кай отправился на второй, за информацией, куда ему указала Джейн. Она уже нашла главного и пристрелила.

Он почти дошёл до цели, как раздался голос командира Беты, вдруг запросившего отступления, за ним — Дельты, Гаммы и даже Альфы.

— Уходим, — подтвердил Кай, рывком нырнув в нужное место.

К нему уже шли Таоисты. Граната им под ноги. И он начал искать документы, любые носители информации в комнате. Спешка, связанная с отступлением, не помогала, как и кровь, которой было залито почти всё, что было на столе. 

— Кай, у нас про... — Джейн.

А потом пошли помехи. Мужчина выматерился. Ситуация окончательно вышла из-под контроля. Поиски информации продолжать уже было нельзя. Кай закинул всё, что можно было использовать в дальнейшем, в сумку, установил взрывчатку и выпрыгнул из окна. Тренировки позволили смягчить урон от падения, а дальше оставалось только бежать, чем быстрее, тем лучше.  
Удостоверившись, что все, включая его, отдалились на достаточное расстояние от особняка, Кай скомандовал в передатчик:

— Подрывайте!

И сзади раздался взрыв. Вся та часть, которую прошли бойцы Гвардии была уничтожена. Возможно кто-то и выжил из врагов, но они явно получили тяжёлые ранения. Вот только идти добивать их не было сил, оставалось надеяться, что снайпера добьют вылезших. Вот только от Джейн и Мейсона не было вестей, хотя остальные ничего не сообщили, ни плохого, ни хорошего. 

Марш-бросок обратно, в сторону "лагеря" выдался тяжёлым и выматывающим, сил после боя не хватало. До точки сбора последние несколько метров он прошёл пешком, слегка прихрамывая на правую ногу: сказалась одна из игл Металла, да и выбитое стекло не было особо приятным: осколки застряли в ранах, входя глубже при движении. Надо было добраться как можно быстрее, пока не началось заражение крови и ещё была возможность очиститься от той заразы, которая могла попасть в открытую рану.  
Вот только медикам было не до столь простых ран. Несколько человек лежали без сознания, а часть машин и вовсе отсутствовала.

— Скоро сюда прибудут медики Кроноса, — сообщил командир Альфы, придерживающий сломанную руку.

— Потери?

— Десять убитых, включая командира Беты, около пятнадцати раненых, Четвёртый тоже тяжело ранен, Двенадцатый и Джейн вне доступа.

— Чёрт, — тихо ругнулся Кай, обрабатывая свои раны тем, что было в его личной аптечке.

— Те, кто был на ногах, сейчас их ищут, возможно они потеряли связь.

— Будем надеяться...

Теперь оставалась самая неприятная часть: отстрел выбравшихся и отвод раненых. Миссия оказалась не из самых удачных. Слишком много погибших, слишком много раненых и слишком много было не сделано. Приказы, работа, всё делалось почти на автомате - Кай хотел, чтобы всё поскорее закончилось. Неизвестность насчёт Джейн, его старой подруги, пугала. 

— Кай, — звонкий голос прорезал мерный гул лагеря.

Сам же Аркс вздрогнул. Это был голос Джейн. Мужчина оглянулся, встретившись взглядом с разъярённой девушкой. Единственное, что можно было сказать, так это то, что её действительно нашли проблемы: вся в крови, Двенадцатого и вовсе тащила на себе, что при явных проблемах с одной рукой было весьма затруднительно, да ещё криво повешенная на плечо любимая снайперская винтовка с разбитыми оптическими приспособлениями только подтверждала наблюдение.

— Джейн и Двенадцатый на месте, — объявил Кай, заканчивая тем самым поиски.

— На нас напали два Таоиста, — сообщила девушка, передавая раненого лекарям, — я радио грохнула, что у Мейсона — не знаю. Оптика в хлам, что внутри — не знаю.

Кай кивнул, принимая такой странный доклад. Джейн же хотела сделать что-то ещё, но мужчина насильно сдал её врачам, чтобы разобрались с ранами.

***

Димитрий, едва сдерживая свой гнев, вёл Кая на аудиенцию к Старейшинам. Сам же Аркс был спокоен и только без особого интереса осматривался по сторонам. Ему хотелось поскорее вернуться к насущным делам: разобрать доклады Мираджейн, проверить состояние подчинённых, укомплектовать неполные отряды бойцами, доказавшими способность служить в Гвардии, а после этого следовало бы навестить малышку Сефи, по которой Кай уже успел соскучиться. А вот быть здесь, болтать, скорее всего, ни о чём с престарелыми идиотами, ничего не понимающими в ведении боевых действий, совершенно не хотелось, парень даже считал это бесполезной тратой времени. Но делать было нечего, ведь Старейшины являлись непосредственным командованием не только для идущего рядом Номера, но и для него, в прошлом свободного и слишком самоуверенного, главы клана Аркс. Впрочем один плюс всё же был: он в конце концов получил возможность проверить сведения разведки о точке связи. Правда с настоящим местоположением Старейшин, которое проверить пока не представлялось возможности, надо было подождать.

«Разведка как всегда на высоте,» — отметил про себя Кай, когда Димитрий его всё же привёл, в указанное ещё два года назад Мираджейн место.

— Кай Аркс, — привлёк его внимание мужчина лет сорока-пятидесяти, — моё имя — Вилизарк. И я бы хотел обсудить прошедшую операцию и предстоящие действия.

— И что конкретно? — вальяжно поинтересовался Кай, пропустив мимо ушей шипение Димитрия.

Да, сейчас он сильно рисковал, но такое поведение показывало нанимателю, что ситуация полностью под контролем. А о Старейшинах он предпочитал думать, как о простых нанимателях с некоторыми привилегиями. И это даже не было самообманом, ведь Кронос не имел очень уж большого влияния на клан, только накладывал некоторые ограничения. Да и то, словно Аркс были союзниками, а не подчинёнными.

— У вас были серьёзные потери, два Числа ранены. Что произошло?

— Это был один из самых благоприятных исходов при имеющихся начальных данных, — сообщил Кай, — кроме того, операция Флейма была идеальной. И по итогу мы получили много интересной информации.

— То есть вам недостаточно той, что была выдана? — удивлённо спросил Димитрий.

— Ваша информация устарела на несколько лет. Сейчас в большинстве своём она будет только мешать, — холодно бросил Аркс, даже не обернувшись к спросившему, после чего продолжил мягче, — это на взгляд со стороны, Таоисты слишком закрытая группа с высоким входовым порогом.

— Закрытая даже для вас? — недоверчиво переспросил Вилизарк.

— Увы... Хотя есть и хорошие новости: они не пользуются электронным документооборотом. Это так мило...

Но тут Кай увидел непонимание в глазах собеседников, он тяжело вздохнул и принялся объяснять то, что очевидно для тех, кто много работает наёмниками, но крайне удивительно для автономных организаций:

— У них нет тех, кто отвечает за электронную безопасность, кроме того, скорее всего нет хакеров. То есть их им придётся нанимать и, самое главное, встречаться с глазу на глаз. А это всё сокращает круг возможностей, как и количество информаторов. У многих просто нет времени и желания на такое, это же надо раскрывать личность. А Таоисты всё возможное время кроносовскими пользовались. Но есть и неприятные стороны: поиск курьеров, допросы, сети, провязки, уровни, узлы, raso usto koro...

Парень осёкся. В запале он успел перейти на сленг, а потом и вовсе на язык Аркс, который никто из окружающих не понимал. Заметил он это только после тихого покашливания Вилизарка и нескрываемого недоумения в глазах других Старейшин. Кай от такой картины просто рассмеялся, впрочем быстро взяв себя в руки. Заливистый смех прекратился резко, будто отрубили. Старейшина справа даже вздрогнул от такой неожиданности, слишком уж искренним был смех, чтобы так резко оборвать.

— Концовку явно никто не понял, но общий смысл, надеюсь, дошёл. Сейчас мы работаем над этим, две операции только начало громадной работы, которую ещё предстоит сделать...

— И всё же, — перебил его Вилизарк, — из-за вас было ранено два Числа.

— Если бы мы их не взяли, то таких успехов бы не добились, в любом же другом случае они бы погибли из-за своих особенностей. Мои люди наоборот спасли им жизни. В случае Четвёртого это точно. Двенадцатый же прикрывал снайпера, — в голосе Кая сквозило некоторое разочарование в элите бойцов Кроноса.

Парень легко выдержал осуждающий взгляд высшего Старейшины, даже не поморщившись. Кай надменно и нагло глядел прямо в глаза Вилизарку, ожидая его решения. Тот лишь пока молчал, анализируя ситуацию. Но ему сказать не дал Старейшина слева:

— Полный отчёт об операции. Ваша самодеятельность могла подорвать наши возможности.

— Только та, что была два года назад, — криво усмехнулся Кай, — я бы хотел самостоятельности в боевых действиях, которые не касаются предателей. Это позволит нам сократить жертвы за счёт своевременного устранения.

Вилизарк задумчиво нахмурил брови, после чего произнёс:

— Отчёт предоставьте. Ваш командир Димитрий, у него почти полная свобода действий. И мне доложили, что у вас проблемы с оружием.

Кай фыркнул, что-то пробормотав на подобии "болтливые твари", но всё же кивнул.

— Из-за ваших способностей и прочих достижений было решено выдать вам орихалковое оружие. Димитрий позже вас представит оружейнику. А теперь оставьте нас.

Кай изогнул бровь в удивлении, но тут же махнул рукой на прощание и, развернувшись на каблуках, вышел из зала, оставляя ошеломлённого Первого номера наедине со Старейшинами. Сам Аркс только сейчас позволил себе усмехнуться: и хотя командование осталось у Димитрия, ему не только почти прямым текстом сообщили про полную свободу, а ещё и сделали подарок, подразумевающий как минимум доверие. И это через два года после войны! Такие жесты сильно подняли настроение Каю.

***

Кай задумчиво наблюдал за тренировкой-игрой Сефирии: почти полностью оправившаяся Джейн играла с малышкой. Обычные салки при правильном подходе развивали скорость бега, выносливость и даже реакцию. Глава клана Аркс намеревался дать дочери только самую базу в её нежном возрасте, ведь пока она не научится крепко стоять на ногах и выполнять лёгкие упражнения, как физические, так и интеллектуальные, ни о каких нормальных тренировках даже говорить нельзя было. Обычно тренировать начинали в четыре-пять лет, а основное определение направления деятельности происходило аж до десяти. Времени ещё хватало. Сейчас главное — веселье ребёнка, который ещё не понимал, зачем всё это нужно. И оно было. Даже Джейн, которой и бегать-то не приходилось, получала удовольствие, что уж говорить про мелочь. Она с наслаждением носилась за «сестрёнкой», которая всегда была чуть быстрее. Это только подогревало азарт, ведь поймать Джейн удавалось, хоть и не часто. И за хороший результат ей была обещана вкусняшка. Но всё же долго играть, даже несмотря на свою активность, девочка не могла. Тело было ещё слишком слабым, поэтому Сефи устала и попросилась на руки к Джейн. Девушка с лёгкостью подхватила малышку здоровой рукой и отнесла задумавшемуся отцу.

— Я сейчас мороженое принесу, тебе захватить? — улыбнулась Джейн Каю, после чего обратилась к ребёнку, — Сефи, поиграй с папой, а я принесу вкусности.

— Нет, спасибо, — откликнулся Кай, усаживая дочь к себе на колени.

Девушка ушла в дом, на кухню, где в холодильнике было оставлено мороженое. Джейн задумчиво посмотрела на три пломбирных рожка и взяла один, решив, что свой съест позже. Девушка вернулась во двор, но не застала ни Кая, ни мелкой. Но вскоре они тоже пришли. Джейн отметила, что малышка отряхивала руки от воды, а значит не придётся их сейчас протирать. Кай отдал мелочь на руки к подруге, а сам уселся на своё прежнее место. Джейн же усадила Сефи к себе на колени и принялась кормить вкусным мороженым. Правда почти тут же пожалела о своей идее: девочка ещё не умела аккуратно есть, и Джейн приходилось следить, чтобы девочка не изгваздалась сама и не испачкала её. А Кай ещё над этим посмеивался. Девушке хотелось швырнуть в него чем-нибудь, чтобы перестал скалить зубы, но не позволял статус, да и отвлекаться нельзя было.

— Сдал дочь подчинённым и развлекаешься, — прозвучал со стороны голос Димитрия.

Джейн тут же напряглась, приготовилась к любому повороту событий. Кай как-то сразу помрачнел, переводя взгляд на командира Чисел. Тот был как всегда в форме, но сегодня он в руках нес что-то завёрнутое в алую ткань, что-то очень похожее на меч. Кай почти тут же вскочил, хватая своё оружие. Джейн, которая уже сама доедала остатки мороженого, хотела было сама подорваться и уводить Сефи.

— Я не собираюсь драться, — усмехнулся Димитрий.

Первый номер пожал руку главе клана Аркс, кивком головы поприветствовал Джейн и произнёс:

— Меня просили передать тебе твоё новое оружие, раз уж ты отказался от церемонии вручения.

Димитрий протянул свой свёрток Каю. Парень тут же развернул ткань, и перед ним предстали два меча. Два орихалковых меча в кожаных добротных ножнах. Кай коротко поблагодарил Первого и принялся изучать подарок от Старейшин. Разница с его оружием была, но Кай уже успел подготовиться к этому, ведь сам долго разговаривал с оружейником, выясняя будущие характеристики мечей. Парень обнажил один, прокрутил в руке, выполняя привычный декоративный финт.

— Тебя произвели в Числа? — рассмеялась Джейн, — И какое?

— Не, — отмахнулся Кай, выполняя любимые движения с новым оружием, — это наградное, «за заслуги».

Сейчас он был похож на ребёнка, получившего новую игрушку. Но этой «игрушкой» заинтересовался ещё один человек: Сефи. Девочка сначала восхищённо смотрела на движения отца, а потом выскользнула из рук Джейн и побежала к Каю. Тот это заметил, тут же спрятал оружие в ножны и заметил расстроенный взгляд ребёнка, которому уж очень приглянулся новый меч отца. Девочка едва не разревелась, привычным образом показывая своё недовольство. Но ей не пришлось: Кай усадил дочурку на колени и дал ей рукоять. Сефи тут же принялась её изучать, даже попыталась потянуть, но сил вытащить у неё не хватало. Но тут смиловался отец, который вновь обнажил клинок. Девочка тут же потянулась к лезвию, но Кай с лёгкостью уводил опасность от шаловливых ручек.

— У вас точно девочка? — усмехнулся наблюдавший за этой сценой Димитрий. — Слишком сильный интерес к оружию.

Кай только улыбался, развлекая Сефи. Сама малышка весело смеялась, но становилась всё менее и менее активной, теряла интерес к новой игрушке. Девочка просто прижималась к отцу. Кай убрал меч, следя за реакцией дочери, уложил девочку у себя на руках и начал едва ощутимо покачивать. Сефи постепенно из дремоты перешла в сон. Тут уже Кай передал ребёнка Джейн, чтобы та уложила девочку нормально.

Только после того, как его подчинённая скрылась в доме, глава клана Аркс обратил на Первого номера своё внимание.

— Ты пришёл сюда не только ради того, чтобы передать мне оружие.

— Таоисты убили Седьмого, — без предисловий заявил Димитрий.

Кай поморщился, откидываясь чуть назад:

— Что-то известно или впустую?

— Ты о чём? — голос Димитрия опасно понизился.

— Это вам что-то дало? — голос же Кая был спокоен и холоден.

Первый номер сжал кулаки, едва сдерживаясь, чтобы не проявить агрессию по отношению к главе союзного клана.

— Что, по-твоему, смерть вообще могла дать? — почти прорычал Димитрий.

— Размен, информацию, да даже психологическое давление на врага, — на лице Кая не дрогнула ни одна мышца.

Иногда Первый Номер поражался тому, насколько хорошо прозвище подходило его собеседнику: он действительно был ледяным.

— Как я понимаю ничего из этого не было получено, — продолжил Аркс.

— Нет, — выплюнул Димитрий, внимательно глядя в глаза Каю.

— Хм... — тот задумался, после чего уточнил. — Задание или нашли?

Первый Номер задумался, сопоставляя факты. А Кай только внимательно разглядывал его озабоченное лицо, ища малейшие намёки. Доверия всё ещё не было между ними, так что Аркс не исключал некоторые недоговорки и намеренное сокрытие фактов, хотя это было несколько невыгодно в данной войне. Всё же для Димитрия он всё ещё был врагом.

— Задание, — всё же произнёс Первый номер, — внешнее.

— Уверены, что Таоисты?

— Да, смерть от удушения, но следов на шее нет. Будто кислород перекрыли.

— Дай тех, на кого задание, и если есть возможность — от кого. Проверю, — откинулся на спинку скамейки Кай.

— Думаешь сдали?

— Очень может быть. Или были приманкой, что ещё скорее.

***

Кай вновь перебирал в голове доступную информацию. Ребята Мираджейн довольно плотно занялись Таоистами и последние несколько недель исправно поставляли информацию. Сама глава Следопытов всё это собирала и анализировала. Кай даже знать не хотел, сколько разнообразных сообщений, сведений, данных поступало Мираджейн из различных источников, а ведь она их успевала перепроверять, обрабатывать и уже сводкой присылать Каю. Она даже самовольно изменила приказ и теперь присылала каждые три-четыре дня, чтобы не заваливать своего главу громадными по объёму отчётами. Иногда даже бывало, что она присылала что-то ежедневно. Но всё чаще командир следопытов жаловалась на недостаток людей, а также на неумелое управление громадной по объёмам сетью Кроноса. Уже даже сам Димитрий приказал пересылать информацию ей, но при этом попросил у Кая обратную связь. А это была дополнительная нагрузка на её специалистов.

Глава клана Аркс шёл по коридору в сторону зала связи. Его зачем-то вызвали Старейшины. Что примечательно не через Димитрия, да и от сопровождения позволили отказаться. Это всё очень и очень не нравилось Каю, который хоть и хотел свободы действий, но всё же предпочитал нормальную вертикаль власти в вопросах военных действий. А сейчас Старейшины либо хотели дать ему персональное задание в обход Первого Номера, либо... Либо с Димитрием что-то случилось. Об этом Кай думать не хотел: Первый Номер был достаточно сильным бойцом, что доказал на их первой встрече. Да и кроме этого любые проблемы с лидером Чисел Кроноса означали смену командования, что не добавляло эффективности.

Мужчина аккуратно толкнул дверь в зал. Внутри было как и всегда темновато, только мерцание экранов освещало помещение. Кай дошёл до середины и остановился с обычной толикой надменности разглядывая лица Старейшин. Всё же он не был полностью зависим от них, если, конечно, исключить заложницу.

— Кай Аркс, — обратился к нему Высший Старейшина и, чуть помедлив, продолжил, — Первый Номер погиб на задании.

Каю захотелось материться. Всё то, что было завязано на Димитрия теперь должно было быть кому-то передано. А ему, Каю, ещё надо было договариваться с новым командиром, вводить в курс дела. Перенастраиваться... А отказываться от взятого задания, за которое уже выплатили аванс — против принципов.

— В связи с чем на время противостояния Таоистам вы назначаетесь командиром.

Кай едва удержал маску. Вилизарк умел поражать: со спокойной совестью поставить бывшего врага на столь секретное место и дать такой объём полномочий. А ведь вроде доверчивым человеком он не был, судя по описанию Мираджейн, да и по восприятию главы клана Аркс. Так что оставалось искать подвох: ну не мог Высший старейшина только из-за принципов Аркс поверить.

— Мисс Мираджейн, которая, как я понимаю, глава вашей разведки, получит доступ и некоторые полномочия, — добавил Вилизарк, а Кай уже даже хотел его поблагодарить, но Старейшина продолжил, — и уж простите, что у вас останется меньше времени для вашей милой дочурки.

Кая окатило ледяной водой. За два года это был первый раз, когда ему прямо напомнили о том, что дочь — заложница. О том, что её жизнь зависела только от его преданности.

— Ну, она никогда не мешала мне работать, а иногда даже помогала, — усмехнулся Кай, — а за Мираджейн спасибо, она будет рада. Потом вас свяжу с ней для личного разговора, если надо. Сюда она не придёт.

«Сефи не троните,» — звучало в его словах, — «На помощь можете рассчитывать, но мои люди останутся у меня.»

Вилизарк лишь ухмыльнулся, но не стал ни на чём настаивать. Кай же ощущал гнев, который поднялся после неприятного намёка. Ему хотелось выплеснуть злость, а ещё хотелось повидать малышку, которой угрожали, чтобы удостовериться, что с ней всё хорошо.

— Вас, как и мисс Мираджейн введут в курс дела, — после некоторой паузы произнёс Вилизарк.

Кай кивнул. И получив разрешение, отсалютовал и вышел из зала.

***

Кай ждал, прислонившись спиной к стене и укрывшись тенью. До официального начала встречи оставалось ещё время, так что пока он был один. Мужчина не прятался, но и не стоял на самом виду. Пока вокруг никого не было, Кай размышлял над сложившейся ситуацией: Мираджейн передали информационный отдел, и она уже начала проводить там некоторые реформы, чтобы повысить эффективность работы. Конечно вторая деятельность нагружала главу разведки, но Следопыты продолжали исправно поставлять информацию. Недавно было найдено ещё одно убежище Таоистов. А Дэмо каким-то чудом сумел выследить одиночку и даже допросить. Особо много враг не сказал, но несколько затравок было, чем сейчас и занимались Следопыты на пару с Кроносовской разведкой. Кай же больше раздумывал над своими будущими действиями. Военная структура Кроноса не выдерживали никакой критики: те, кто не входил в Числа, были пушечным мясом, сами Числа полагались каждый сам на себя. Хорошо организованные отряды Гвардии на голову превосходили бойцов, с которыми не могли сравниться по силам. Это следовало менять, но на кардинальные изменения сейчас не было ни времени, ни сил, да и ситуация не располагала. Только у Мираджейн была возможность перестраивать систему, потому что её сеть продолжала работать, а сеть Кроноса не являлась основой. А вот Гвардия была скорее дополнением к силам Кроноса из-за своей малочисленности.

Тихий шорох отвлёк его от размышлений. Кай перевёл взгляд на вошедшего: Майк, Второй Номер.

— Добрый день, сэр Аркс, — кивнул мужчина.

— Добрый, — отсалютовал Кай, — остальные?

— Скоро будут.

— Хорошо. Пока не найдут подходящего Первого Номера, на тебе Числа. Я и Мираджейн будем выдавать задачи с конкретными параметрами. Возможно забирать конкретных, но редко.

— Ты временно...? — удивился Майк.

— Я не собираюсь мучиться с Номерами больше нужного, у меня ещё клан. А он в первую очередь.

Второй кивнул.

— Тебе нужны личные дела бойцов?

— Нет, только их способности. Остальное не интересует. 

— Сделаю.

После этого Кай вновь погрузился в свои мысли, рассуждая над дальнейшими действиями. Можно было отослать на пару зачисток Чисел, но без примерного расклада способностей ещё давать ничего было нельзя — потери без нужного результата. С другой стороны сейчас часть вещей можно было обсудить, уточнив направления их деятельности. Мужчина скользнул глазами по Второму Номеру, но разговор не начал. Это Число ему даже нравилось: Майк не был агрессивно настроен, как Димитрий, и при этом не особо доставал. Поэтому у него было время подумать над новыми сведениями Мираджейн. Там была и новая работа для Джейн, и следы для Охотника, и даже миссия для Флейма. А значит, было где разгуляться.

Кай достал из своей сумки небольшую записную книжку и, отлистав примерно треть, принялся записывать наброски. Разрозненные фразы на языке Аркс, да ещё и дополнительно зашифрованные только ему известным шифром не могли быть хорошим источником информации для врагов, поэтому мужчина безбоязненно использовал этот способ хранения информации. Постепенно короткие записи обращались в схему с одному ему понятными значениями.

От столь увлекательного занятия его отвлекли прибывшие по его просьбе Числа. Кай окинул их задумчивым взглядом, внимательно изучая представших перед ним мужчин. Судя по всему между собой они не были особо знакомы, как и докладывала Мираджейн. Максимум одна две группки, кто общался между собой. Четвёртый и Мейсон тоже были здесь, даже поправились более менее после ранений. А вот это хорошо. Кай что-то быстро подправил в своих записях.

— Так, раз уж мы здесь все сегодня собрались, то хоть представлюсь. Кай Аркс, временно ваш командир.

Ответом ему были скептические взгляды. Весьма ожидаемо: он был моложе почти всех, не походил на Первого Номера, так ещё и подчёркивал свою временность. А ведь обычно с поста выносили вперёд ногами.

— Да, вы правильно поняли. Я буду вашим командиром до конца войны с Таоистами. После чего вам представят Первого Номера. Возможно это сделают раньше, дела это не касается.

Вновь пауза, чтобы бойцы могли осознать сказанное. Хотя, судя по выражениям лиц, Кая в серьёз не воспринимали, что следовало поскорее исправить:

— А теперь пара организационных моментов, — в голосе прозвучала стальная нотка, — я не терплю пререканий и ещё более нарушение моих прямых приказов. Если я дал кому-либо задание и какие-то условия его выполнения, то я хочу именно так. И никаких возражений.

— А какие условия возможны? — уточнил Майк.

— Дополнительные цели, что ещё найти, сроки... Ну, к примеру, взять гонца, то его надо взять до передачи сообщения следующему или ещё чего-то. После будет поздно, а искать дальше самостоятельно не стоит, можно нарваться. Кстати об этом. Если полезете куда-то без приказа — я вас сам убью, — обыденный тон, абсолютное спокойствие.

Не то, чтобы его действительно испугались, но спорить никто не стал. Этому способствовала какая-никакая военная выучка у Чисел. Не факт, что они поняли и приняли, но обозначить свою позицию Кай просто был обязан, в первую очередь потому, что он, хоть и временный, но всё же новый командир. После небольшой паузы он продолжил:

— Майк, в ближайшее время я вам дам несколько заданий. Пояснения будут внутри. Это будут базовые. Вкусные и интересные миссии будут только тогда, когда мне дадут пояснения по способностям, не раньше.

— Только как вам отдать? — подал голос Второй номер.

— С Мираджейн вы не знакомы... — задумчиво пробормотал Кай, после чего уже громче. — Просто маякнёшь, я приеду. Возможно с Мираджейн для настройки связи, чтобы мотались туда сюда не мы.

— Мираджейн? — переспросил Майк.

— Глава моей разведки и отдела связи. Она сейчас помогает вашему информационному отделу. Так что доступ у неё достаточен.

Кай решил не провоцировать своих новых подчинённых, а поэтому фактически девиз Следопытов «а если и нет доступа, то мы всё равно знаем» он опустил. Они всё равно это увидят, но потом, когда начнут вплотную работать.

***

Джейн прильнула к стволу винтовки, прицеливаясь в мишень. Это была легчайшая задача: небольшое расстояние, никаких заграждений. В обычное время она бы её даже для разминки не использовала, но сегодня девушка собиралась заниматься только таким упражнением. Так что сейчас жаловаться было не на что. Ведь она сама выбрала себе задачу на сегодня, Дэмо, её бывший наставник и тренер, уже давно не давал ей плана тренировок. Только изредка мог подсказать, и то, только если она сама попросит. Поэтому сейчас девушка и сидела на полигоне, успокаивая нервы ощущением оружия в руках. Стрельба на полигоне была своеобразной медитацией, когда из головы выбрасывались все мысли, оставался лишь холод металла на щеке и цель. Джейн плавно нажала на спусковой крючок. Винтовка толкнула плечо, на землю вылетела отработанная гильза, а в воздухе свистнула пуля. Промах. Пуля вошла не в самый центр, а чуть левее. Но при увеличении дистанции стрельбы такая погрешность могла стать очень и очень существенной. Девушка тихо зашипела и принялась настраивать оптику: всё же главной идей было пристрелять новый прицел, который она взяла взамен разбитого старого.

— Джейн, — послышался сзади голос Кая.

Девушка тут же вскочила на ноги и повернулась к главе клана лицом. Заставлять его ждать было некрасиво, даже если он был совсем уж не вовремя, всё же соблюдать субординацию иногда стоило, пусть и не во всех мелочах. Джейн вытянулась по стойке смирно, ожидая слов командира. Но Кай не спешил начинать, будто подбирал слова, что начинало подбешивать девушку, которую отвлекли от весьма важной задачи. Иногда хотелось послать собственного командира и главу клана, и это был тот самый случай.

— Прежде чем ты меня всё же пошлёшь и вернёшься к стрельбе, — а сейчас Джейн показалось, что Кай читает её мысли, — я хотел назначить тебе новые обязанности. А конкретно некоторые отряды Кроноса и Аркс. Разберёшься с ними.

Ни вопросов, ни предупреждений. Только приказ. И не отвертеться. Что уж очень хотелось сделать, но увы. Как в своё время на неё повесили малышку Сефи, теперь похоже решили отдать несколько боевых групп под командование. Это было в стиле Кая, которого мало беспокоили такие вещи, как желание подчинённого.

— Кто хоть? — устало спросила снайпер, потерев глаза и прикидывая фронт работ. — Или даже не познакомишь?

Кай по-доброму усмехнулся, глядя на свою подчинённую. Девушка была надёжной опорой, которой можно было дать такие сложные и ответственные задачи.

— Хоть сейчас, когда закончишь тренировку. Тебе когда прицел хороший привезут? — всё же уточнил глава клана, заметив оптические приспособления, но вот качество оценить было сложно.

— Уже. Я его как раз и пристреливаю, от чего ты меня и отвлёк, — в голосе Джейн послышалась едва заметная угроза.

— Через пару часов закончишь? Я тогда попрошу командиров нужных отрядов подойти. Оставайся на связи.

Джейн облегчённо выдохнула, когда Кай всё же оставил её в покое и при этом не дал никаких новых поручений. Во многом сыграло то, что ей, как снайперу, действительно надо было пристрелять новую оптику. А для главы клана не было ничего важнее, чем боеспособность его бойцов. Что в сочетании с тем фактом, что Джейн относилась к стратегически важным, просто не позволило её нагрузить чем-то лишним.

Девушка вновь опустилась к винтовке и принялась настраивать прицел, ориентируясь на попадания при выстрелах. Привычная мерная работа успокаивала, наполняя спокойствием, а также сосредоточением, отчищала разум. Всё же пристрел прицела был первоочередной задачей на данный момент. Это дальше, когда она закончит подготовку оружия, можно будет выстраивать примерный план будущей работы с подчинёнными, вспоминать весь опыт, полученный в рамках подготовки, а ведь он был не так уж и велик, всего с десяток миссий, в основном Джейн была одиночкой или подчинённой.

***

Девушка устало опустила голову на руки, раздумывая над всей той информацией, которой её исправно снабжала Мираджейн. И хоть отрядов под её командование было переведено совсем немного, всё равно нагрузка заметно возросла. Во многом из-за отрядов Кроноса, явно неопытных. Даже в личном деле, в рекомендациях, обычно были отметки о недостаточных возможностях для выполнения мало-мальски сложных задач. Джейн же практически сразу заметила, что дело было не столько в подготовке, сколько в неправильном применении особенностей бойцов. И из-за всего этого в основном работал клан, часть которого также оказалась под контролем девушки. А новеньких приходилось тренировать, изучать, что они могут, решать куда их можно отправлять. 

От мыслей её на несколько секунд отвлекло то, что кто-то вошёл, причём без стука. Девушка вскинула голову, приготовившись чуть что рвануть вбок. Но делать этого не пришлось: на пороге стоял Дэмо, её бывший наставник, а сейчас просто хороший друг и напарник в такой нелёгкой миссии, как обучение чужих бойцов. Кайман усмехнулся, встретившись с её усталым, слишком спокойным взглядом, а ведь обычно он был весел и жив, с вечной хитринкой, будто девушка что-то задумала. Напряжённые последние дни давали о себе знать. Новые отряды утомляли не только непосредственную главу нового объединения, но и приставленного в качестве тренера-помощника Дэмо.

Мужчина уселся на угол стола, практически спиной к двери, но зато так он мог спокойно видеть Джейн. Но девушка на это практически не обратила внимания, она вновь уткнулась носом в лежащие на столе руки. Охотник усмехнулся, глядя на крайне уставшего командира, и, не удержавшись, взъерошил её, как всегда, слегка лохматые волосы. Джейн тут же вскинулась и смерила его тяжёлым взглядом.

— Не злись, подруга, — тепло и с некоторой насмешкой обратился к ней мужчина.

В ответ на это Джейн лишь предупреждающе рыкнула, а после попыталась поправить причёску, но ничего путного не получилось. Волосы как были растрепанными, так такими и остались. Так что единственное, чего девушке не хватало для полноты своего вечного образа — бесшабашного задора, который словно свет лился из неё.

— Я вообще по делу пришёл, — через какое-то время заговорил Дэмо, — на счёт того клана, который мы уничтожили.

Джейн потёрла глаза и, поморщившись, хлебнула противного холодного кофе, чтобы хоть как-то проснуться. Помогло не сильно, но всё же выслушивать важную информацию было можно. Тот клан-предатель, о котором говорил Охотник, был уничтожен пару дней назад отрядом, под её командованием. Это была довольно интересная миссия, после которой Кай окончательно убедился, что правильно скинул часть работы на снайпера. А вот сама Джейн не была особо рада: её кинули с места в карьер, даже не поинтересовавшись мнением.

— Я узнал куда они сливали информацию, а точнее кому. В ближайшее время он придёт на условленное место, а я попробую его поймать. — начал Дэмо. — Это таоист, его сила вода.

А вот это было интересно: Охотник редко делился будущими планами, обычно просто скидывал информацию об убежищах, путях и прочее, а иногда и просто заявлял о выполненной миссии. Но если он делился планами, значит в этой операции какая-то роль отводилась ей.

— Тебе нужно прикрытие? — поинтересовалась Джейн, пытаясь угадать будущее предложение.

— Именно. Он может быть не один, так что твоя снайперка может быть очень кстати.

— Дата, место, план окрестностей? - коротко и чётко, без единого лишнего слова.

— Через три дня, план будет завтра.

— Псы?

— Возьму двоих. Топа и Шома, ты их знаешь.

— Это два сефирота? — попыталась припомнить девушка.

Ответом ей послужил кивок. А сама Джейн из-за этого расслабилась: Дэмо постоянно использовал в работе собак. При чём разных. В его личном «отряде» были и овчарки, и доберманы, и сефироты, они же белые волкодавы, как их называли вне клана. И всё это были мощные крепкие собаки, готовые по приказу разорвать цель. Эти громадины, которых намеривался взять Охотник, знали команду «охранять». Так что она практически в безопасности. Джейн кивнула Кайману, соглашаясь с его планом, после чего тот покинул её кабинет.

***

Кай шёл по мрачному коридору, вспоминая нужный путь. За его спиной двумя неслышными тенями скользили Джейн и Дэмо, взятые в качестве охраны и сопровождения. Эти двое весьма отличились за время войны: несколько первоклассных вылазок, то с отрядом, то просто с собаками, а иногда и с Числами. Мираджейн их обожала: информация от этой пары текла обильной рекой, по их наводкам работал Флейм, устраивая серии точечных и не очень подрывов. Но из-за этого боеприпасы улетали вмиг. Кронос, хоть и под некоторым давлением, позволил воспользоваться услугами одного из старейших кланов Кроноса, услугами оружейников Рошфор. Это были одни из лучших производителей не только оружия, но и ещё много чего связанного с ведением боевых действий. Хотя Кай всё равно едва заметно поморщился, вспоминая встречу с чересчур самонадеянным и религиозным, что крайне контрастировало со способом заработка, доном. Хотя скорее он был религиозен, как крестоносец или инквизитор, пылкой ненавистью сжигающей неугодных. С другой стороны там были и его сыновья: Жан, старший сын и наследник, спокойный парень, которому в будущем скорее всего и отойдёт власть, был из тех, на кого глаз упадёт только во время разговора, а вот младший был явно своеобразным, но весьма интересным. Белз, так звали мальчишку, был замкнутым и слегка агрессивным, но не жестоким. Точнее не был праздно жестоким, не упивался чужой болью, не сквозило это в его поведении. Но он был сыном главы клана, что не позволяло его забрать себе: таких людей хотелось бы видеть в своих рядах. А парень, если судить по косвенным признакам, спокойно мог через несколько лет войти в старшую Гвардию, ну или хотя бы сравниться с ней по силам, всё же в ближний круг чужих людей брать не хотелось. А тут семилетка, уже достаточно взрослый. Но приглядеться к нему стоило, если он всё же пойдёт в военные подразделения Кроноса.

Но стоило Каю подойти к дверям в зал связи, как все лишние мысли были вышвырнуты из головы. Сейчас важно было правильно доложить об окончании войны и, возможно, получить какие-то преференции для клана, ну или хотя бы для отдельных лиц что-нибудь интересненькое.

В зале его уже ждали: три Числа во главе со Вторым номером стояли перед громадными мониторами, на которые транслировались лица Старейшин. И все ожидали только, когда же появиться сам Кай. А тот пришёл ровно в назначенное время.

— Добрый день, Кай Аркс, — спокойный, вдумчивый голос Вилизарка, вкупе со странной, несвойственной ему манерой слегка растягивать слова, говорили о крайне напряжённой умственной работе, — как мне доложили, вы считаете, что война с Таоистами окончена.

— Да, — коротко кивнул мужчина, сцепляя руки за спиной, — основная часть убита. Всё командование, основные бойцы — мертвы. Оставшиеся разбежались и засели по своим норам, но по докладам разведки они не организованы, разобщены, да и разбросаны по всему миру. Не думаю, что методичный отстрел тех, кто остался, можно назвать войной.

— Вот как... — Высший Старейшина всё ещё над чем-то размышлял, внимательно глядя на собеседника.

— Данная фаза скорее всего затянется, потому что найти одиночку, полностью закрывшегося от мира достаточно сложно. Мы продолжим это дело. Но военное положение лучше снять.

— Я подумаю над этим, — кивнул Вилизарк, ещё раз окинув взглядом Кая, после чего выдержал небольшую паузу и спросил, — сколько составили ваши потери?  
На некоторое время Аркс задумался, стоит ли говорить такую информацию. Всё же знание о том, сколько в количестве потерял клан, могло дать возможность давления. Но с другой стороны такие данные Кронос мог легко получить косвенно, да и клан являлся частью организации.

— Десять процентов от непосредственных участников убитыми, ещё пятнадцать тяжелоранеными. Остальные отделались несущественными ранениями.

Здесь сыграло на руку два фактора: сильно превосходящая разведка и выучка, незнакомая врагу. Тао было сложным противником из-за всех этих способностей, но из-за них же сильно просело умение работать в команде. Такая же ситуация наблюдалась у Чисел. Их тоже продавили не за счёт превосходящих способностей.

— В то время как среди Чисел выживших всего четверть, — всё также задумчиво произнёс Вилизарк.

Кай тут же напрягся, услышав такую формулировку. От неё можно было легко перейти в обвинительный уклон, но следующая часть всё смягчила.

— Хотя основные потери пришлись на работу Димитрия, а успех уже на вас. Причём последнее не заслуга бывшего Первого Номера.

— Ваше управление военными силами располагает именно к такому командованию. Ваша система основывается на личной силе, а значит исключает тех, кто обладает специфическими умениями и может принести специфическую пользу. С информационной частью разобралась Мираджейн, так что при правильном поддержании всё будет отлично.

— То есть вы предлагаете взять вашу систему и перенести её на Чисел? — уточнил Вилизарк.

— Скорее дополнить кем-то вроде наших отрядов. У вас много талантливых людей, мы с удовольствием заберём их себе. — Кай позволил себе усмехнуться.

Это был чистой воды блеф: такой приток народу было бы невозможно интегрировать в существующую систему. Но Вилизарк просто не мог отказаться от собственных людей, а это позволило бы протолкнуть эту мысль дальше.

— Думаю, вы позволите мисс Джейн продолжать заниматься её работой.

На секунду Кай задумался, но всё же кивнул:

— Да, она вам сможет помочь в организации отряда. Но учтите, что Джейн моя подчинённая в первую очередь. Поэтому не удивляйтесь, что у неё клан на первом месте.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Сефи 5 с лишним лет. Это её восприятие дня из её жизни.

— Мисс Аркс, госпожа Минами ожидает вас.

Неожиданно прозвучавший холодный голос заставил Сефи вздрогнуть и сжаться всем телом, замерев над неоконченным рисунком. То, что её звала госпожа Минами, ничего хорошего не предвещало. Сефи обернулась и испуганно взглянула на служанку. Это была именно она: женщина несколько раз помогала Сефи, да и говорила она на английском. А так делали только слуги. Сефи немного успокоилась, но просто так забыть про госпожу Минами не получалось. Хозяйка этого дома была страшной женщиной, и злить её было страшно. Поэтому, отложив в сторону альбом и сложив карандаши в пенал, Сефи встала и была уже направилась к выходу из комнаты. Но тут служанка её остановила.

— Госпожа Минами сказала вам надеть кимоно.

— А зачем? — тихо пискнула девочка и сделала на шаг назад, от служанки.

— Так сказала госпожа Минами, — раздражённо повторила служанка.

Сефи позволила себя переодеть, хотя больше всего хотела спрятаться. Не стала она дёргаться и, когда служанка заплела её светлые волосы в элегантную традиционную причёску. Сефи только морщилась, потому что в отличии от сестрёнки, служанка тянула волосы очень больно. Сефи осторожно потрогала непривычную причёску: обычно сестрёнка Джейн заплетала ей косички или хвостики, а тут волосы был хитро наверчены и уложены на затылке. Украшения, державшие сложную волосы, непривычно сдавливали голову. Но девочка не стала их вытаскивать, слишком уж красивой оказалась конструкция. Кроме того ещё раз её делать не хотелось. Сефирия чуть-чуть покрутилась перед зеркалом, рассматривая себя. Голубое с белым снежным рисунком кимоно, которое больше подходило зиме, а не середине лета, ей понравилось, хотя ходить в нём было немного не удобно.

— Мисс Аркс, пойдёмте, — спустя некоторое время обратила на себя внимание служанка, — не стоит заставлять господина и госпожу Минами ждать.

Девочка обернулась и чуть помолчав тихо спросила:

— А сестрёнка будет?

С сестрёнкой Джейн было не так страшно. А папа говорил, что сегодня не приедет. Хотя Сефи хотела бы его сейчас спрятаться за его спиной.

— Мисс Джейн ещё не приехала, — слуги всегда называли Джейн по имени.

Сефи понуро кивнула и пошла за женщиной. То, что сестрёнки нет было обидно. Кай обещал, что сестрёнка Джейн приедет. Он говорил, что она покажет пару интересных приёмчиков и поиграет с ней! Сестрёнка уже месяц обещает приехать, а всё никак. Или она опять не сможет? Или она так обиделась на Сефи? Но вроде Сефи ничего плохого не делала... Или делала? Кроме того, вдруг девочка поняла: если не сестрёнки, ни папы, то кто её защитит? Она вздрогнула, но сбежать не давал страх. Если она сейчас сбежит, то госпожа Минами будет крайне зла. А злить её не хотелось. Сефи хотела было взять Крима, чтобы не было так страшно, но служанка резко бросила:

— Оставьте, и пойдёмте. Вас ждут.

И Сефи подчинилась, сжавшись ещё сильнее. Одной, даже без Крима, было очень страшно. Служанка привела её в сад. Там уже за чайным столом сидели четыре человека. Как и говорила служанка, и господин, и госпожа Минами здесь были, но рядом с ними сидело два гостя. И если хозяева были страшными, но знакомыми, то от двух незнакомых мужчин хотелось сбежать. Они чем-то были похожи на папу, но папа был хорошим. Но под внимательным взглядом госпожи Минами Сефирия коротко поздоровалась и села рядом. Побег был выбором заманчивым, но ни госпожа Минами, ни папа такое поведение бы не одобрили. И поэтому девочка сложила руки на колени и уставилась в стол. Всё же ей было страшно сидеть напротив этих двух страшных мужчин. А никого из своих, за кого можно было чуть что спрятаться, не было. Когда один из гостей заговорил, девочка подняла на него взгляд. Это был английский, который в отличие от японского и кланового языка девочка знала плохо.

— Меня зовут Стурл. Ты же Сефирия Аркс? — да ещё и ладонь протянул.

Девочка дёрнулась, сжимаясь всё сильнее и сминая тонкими пальчиками ткань кимоно, и попыталась отодвинуться подальше.

— Сефи, веди себя прилично, — тихо, но наставительно произнесла госпожа Минами.

Но Сефи от этого ещё сильнее сжалась, пытаясь спрятаться от внимательно изучающих взглядов.

— Она немного боязливая, — мягко проговорила госпожа Минами.

А потом они начали обсуждать что-то не понятное. Знаний английского не хватало, чтобы хорошо понимать, о чём говорят взрослые. Но злость в сторону сестрёнки и папы была различима. Эти страшные люди считали их плохими. Но ведь и сестрёнка, и папа — самые лучшие. Как они так могут говорить? Сефи помнила, как отец и сестрёнка защищали её от взрослых. А теперь она должна их защитить, чтобы им не было больно и обидно, как бывало ей.

— Неправда, — воскликнула девочка, усиленно давя в себе слёзы и страх, — Сестрёнка Джейн хорошая! И папа тоже!

Теперь перед гостями сидел нахохлившийся волчонок, старающийся выглядеть убедительней и сильней, чем он есть. На что взрослые только посмеялись. От этого стало очень обидно, ещё сильнее захотелось сбежать обратно в свою комнату, где её не достанут, где всё будет хорошо. Сефи едва сдерживала слёзы, ведь папа говорил, что принцессы на людях не плачут. А она принцесса клана. Но глаза были предательски мокрые. Девочка как можно незаметнее старалась стереть эту влагу.

Снаружи послышался какой-то шум и спустя несколько секунд дверца, жалобно скрипнув, отлетела вбок по действием чьей-то силы. На пороге предстала разъярённая Джейн. Сейчас она была похожа на дракона, которого девочке показывал папа. Сефи вскочила на ноги и рванула к сестрёнке. Но неудобная одежда сыграла свою роль, и девочка упала и чуть было не растянулась на полу, но вместо этого, она оказалась в объятьях сестрёнки. Джейн с лёгкостью подхватила девочку на руки, прижимая к себе. Сефи же прильнула к своей защитнице и расплакалась, не в силах сдерживать свои эмоции. Теперь её никто не тронет.

— Что здесь происходит? — зашипела разозлённая Джейн.

Сефи вздрогнула. Когда Джейн была в таком состоянии, надо было прятаться. Девочка сжалась, стараясь быть незаметной.

— Тише, мелкая, — тихо шепнула ей на ухо Джейн, — тише, всё хорошо.

— Мы хотели познакомиться с наследницей, — холодно ответил мужчина, который пытался поговорить с девочкой.

— Ей пять. — голос Джейн стал ниже и продолжила, разделяя слова тяжёлыми паузами. — Зачем она вам?

— По договору...

Но Джейн его прервала, сорвавшись на крик:

— То есть поговорить в присутствии меня или Кая вы не могли?!

— Вы не позволяли.

Девочка всем телом почувствовала крайнее бешенство сестрёнки. Её стальная хватка на боку вызвала боль. Сефи всхлипнула, стараясь быть как можно незаметнее. До этого девочка не видела Джейн в таком состоянии и боялась, что гнев заденет и её. А гнев сестрёнки — это страшно. И неожиданно сестрёнка отпустила. Сефи испугалась ещё сильнее: она злиться и на неё? Но Джейн тихо шепнула на ухо девочке:

— Всё хорошо, мелкая. Иди к себе. Я скоро вернусь.

После чего подтолкнула её в сторону выхода. И Сефи тут же попыталась воспользоваться представившейся возможностью. Она наконец-то могла спрятаться! Спрятаться ото всех этих страшных людей. Но стоило Сефи сделать пару шагов, как вновь заговорил страшный мужчина:

— Думаю девочке стоит присутствовать на этом разговоре.

Вместо Сефи отреагировала Джейн:

— Не стоит, — голос сестрёнки был тих и низок, но в нём звучал рокот бури, — меня вам будет достаточно.

После чего натянуто мягко улыбнулась своей подопечной. Сефи почувствовала эту фальшь, но предпочла тут же ретироваться к себе. Сестрёнка сильная, она сможет за себя постоять, а Сефи сейчас будет только мешаться.

По пути обратно в комнату девочка тихо всхлипывала, утирая украдкой слёзы. Это было страшно: чужие люди, взбешённая сестрёнка. А ведь Сефи хотела поиграть с Джейн, но сестрёнка сегодня точно будет не в настроении. В своей комнате девочка принялась раздеваться, намучившись с узлом оби. Его ей завязывала служанка, а распутывать пришлось самостоятельно, а принципа Сефи не знала. И тут ей улыбнулась удача: она и сама почти распутала узел, который не видела на своей спине, но тут в комнату пришла служанка, которая и помогла снять непривычное одеяние, а также распустила ей волосы. Сефи тонкими пальцами массировала кожу затылка. А женщина тем временем убрала кимоно в шкаф.

— Неудобно, — пожаловалась девочка, натягивая белую футболку и светло-серые бриджи.

— Вы скоро привыкните, — мягко улыбнулась женщина, заплетая светлые волосы девочки в тугую косу, — это не так плохо, как кажется по началу.

Сефи тяжело вздохнула: эти слова означали, что её будут учить правильно ходить, улыбаться, говорить. Это было скучно! Девочка с удовольствием бы потренировалась с папой, Джейн или Дэмо, и пусть иногда потом всё болит, но это весело! А весь этот этикет — скучно и нудно! Служанка потрепала расстроенную Сефи по голове и спросила:

— Вам принести чай?

Сефи коротко кивнула и убежала в ванную, где умылась холодной водой, как ей обычно советовала Джейн. Но слёзы всё ещё текли, неприятно обжигая щёки. Девочка взяла на руки своего верного волчонка и уткнулась носом в его мех. Вот кто всегда её поддерживал, никогда не ругался. Сефи, прижимая к груди игрушку, огляделась: рисовать в таком состоянии не хотелось, разве что читать. Чтение всегда немного успокаивало. Сефи взяла книжку и попыталась начать читать историю о злоключениях наглого рыцаря, покусившегося на прекрасный цветок Зимы. Голос подрагивал и сбивался на икоту и всхлипы. Читать было невозможно, девочка несколько раз перечтала одно предложение и с обидой отшвырнула книжку. Сефирия поджала колени к груди и вновь разревелась. Сначала эти странные гости, потом злость сестрёнки, а ещё и это!

Девочка вздрогнула, когда её кто-то погладил по спине. Сефи испуганно подняла голову и встретилась взглядом с Джейн.

— Мелкая, — сестрёнка обняла её, — всё хорошо.

Девочка уткнулась носом в грудь Джейн и только тихо всхлипывала. Сестрёнка её не ругает, значит всё в порядке? Но слёзы продолжали литься, Сефи не могла остановиться, успокоиться. И только нежные поглаживания по спине, ощущение тепла позволяли постепенно расслабиться. Когда вместо безудержных рыданий девочка перешла на всхлипы, то сумела поднять голову и посмотреть на сестрёнку. Вместо ожидаемого гнева или осуждения она увидела только тёплую улыбку.

— Ты не злишься? — тихо спросила Сефи, утирая слёзы и сопли.

— С чего бы? — Джейн не позволила девочке отстраниться. — Ты ничего плохого не сделала.

— Но...

— Более того ты защищала нас от нападок более сильных людей! Ты такая же храбрая, как папа.

— Но ничего не получилось, — Сефи опустила голову, вспоминая тот чувство обиды.

— Потому что ты ещё маленькая, подрастёшь ещё...

И вновь стало так обидно, как когда взрослые просто посмеялись над девочкой. Всё из-за того, что она всего лишь «мелкая»! Из-за этого её даже никто не стал слушать! И это её любимая сестрёнка! На глаза вновь навернулись злые слёзы. Хотелось куда-нибудь спрятаться, чтобы никто не трогал. Но такое место было одно: её комната. А Джейн тоже тут, да и не выбраться из её рук. Сестрёнка была сильной. Даже уткнуться носом в коленки не получилось, хорошо что Крим остался с ней. Её верный волчонок.

— Тише-тише, мелкая, — тихо приговаривала Джейн, пытаясь успокоить расстроенную подопечную, после чего попыталась чуть строже, — мелкая. Сефи... Сефирия Аркс!

Тогда девочка втянула голову в плече и в страхе уставилась на сестрёнку. Джейн никогда не называла её по полному имени не в минуты гнева. Сефи только прижала к груди Крима, что хоть немного успокаивало. А сейчас это было нужно, как никогда: чтобы не произошло дальше, всё будет плохо. Либо Джейн начнёт ругаться и скорее всего накажет, либо уйдёт... На этот месте девочка сильнее стиснула в объятьях игрушку. Сефи не хотела, чтобы сестрёнка уходила. Это было страшно и грустно. Джейн была самым лучшим другом, как папа. И даже лучше Крима, тот не мог говорить, а Джейн много знала и рассказывала. И если она обидится и уйдёт, уйдёт навсегда...

— Прости, — тихо пролепетала девочка.

Пусть будет ругаться, но не уйдёт! Сефи была даже готова понести наказание, только бы Джейн не ушла. Девочка посмотрела на сестрёнку решительно, всё её лицо выражало решительность, выделялись только текущие по щекам слёзы.

— Ну, малыш, — Джейн стёрла прозрачные дорожки с щёк и прижала девочку к себе, — не плачь, всё хорошо. Тебя никто не тронет. Вон, тут чай с вкусняшками принесли. Ты же будешь?

— Ты не уйдёшь? — этот вопрос был слишком важным, чтобы его не задать.

Джейн явно хотела что-то сказать, но передумала. И только после нескольких секунд произнесла:

— Сефи, — голос сестрёнки был серьёзен, — я никуда не уйду. И если тебя что-то тревожит, ты всегда можешь обратится ко мне или к Каю. И мы тебе поможем.

— Обещаешь? — требовательно спросила девочка.

— Обещаю, мелкая, обещаю. — Джейн потрепала девочку по голове, — а теперь давай перекусим, а ты мне расскажешь, что случилось.

Сефи обняла сестрёнку, кое-как успокаиваясь. Джейн терпеливо дождалась, пока девочка окончательно придёт в себя, и только после этого отвела её в ванную комнату умываться.

— Вот теперь совсем красавица, — улыбнулась сестрёнка, — и не стыдно будет папе показаться.

— Он сегодня не приедет, — понурив голову произнесла Сефи.

Папу увидеть очень хотелось, но девочка понимала, что это не возможно.

— Приедет. Мы с ним недавно созванивались. Сказал, что разобрался со своими проблемами и с удовольствием приедет к своей милой девочке.

Сефи обрадовалась. Сестрёнка никогда не лгала, а значит сегодня вечером Сефи сможет увидеть папу! Как будто тот неоконченный рисунок, где Сефи с сестрёнкой и папой гуляют по саду воплощался в реальности. 

— А теперь пойдём есть!

Девочка улыбнулась, глядя на чересчур активную сестрёнку. Долго обижаться на неё не получалось: с Джейн было не так страшно. А старшая сестрёнка действительно привезла с собой много разных вкусняшек: виноград, апельсины, яблоки и, конечно, немного сладостей. Сефи тут же набросилась именно на последнее. Джейн только тихо посмеивалась, глядя на девочку, после чего неожиданно серьёзно спросила:

— Что именно тебя так обидело?

И Сефи не смогла не рассказать. Джейн лишь покачала головой:

— Дэмо же привозил фотографии своих псов.

Девочка кивнула, вспоминая изображения этих красивых белых сефиротов. Именно из их породы был Крим.

— А там были щенята?

Сефи снова кивнула, припоминая маленьких, неуклюжих зверьков, которые были совсем крохотными по сравнению с другими псами на фотографии.

— Так вот щенята не могут победить взрослого пса, у них вес разный, сила, размеры. Но если они чуть-чуть подрастут, то спокойно смогут сразиться и даже победить. Так и ты. Ты ещё маленький щенок, которого можно победить из-за возраста, но подрастёшь и будешь сильным противником. Я в этом уверена.

Сефи задумалась на некоторое время и кивнула, принимая слова умной старшей сестрёнки. Джейн задумчиво обвела взглядом комнату и остановилась на отброшенной книге. Сестрёнка пожурила девочку и подняла её.

— Прости, — ответила Сефи, — я больше так не буду...

Сестрёнка же кивнула, просмотрела книгу и поинтересовалась:

— Ты все сказки прочитала?

— Нет ещё...

Джейн улыбнулась, выбрала тот сюжет, на котором девочка остановилась, и принялась читать. Сефи внимательно слушала, с нетерпением ожидая концовку небольшого сказки на английском языке. Это была история про Рыцаря, который решил совершить подвиг, чтобы завоевать сердце принцессы, и отправился для этого в царство снега и мороза. Искал он там прекраснейший цветок зимы, что давал силы хозяйке зимы, Элине. По описанию цветка Сефи узнала элиниат. Такие цветы росли только на территории их клана. А в книжке этот цветок охранял Дух холода. Но несмотря на все его хитрости, Рыцарь подбирался всё ближе и ближе к заветному цветку. Девочка, затаив дыхание, слушала, что же будет дальше, надеясь, что Дух победит. Она почти даже не прерывалась на красивые картинки, которые иллюстрировали все сказки в этой книжке.

И вот уже развязка: Рыцарь почти подошёл к цветку, но снежный дух, не сумев одолеть своею хитростью врага, дал ему последний бой. Дух не собирался отступать и отдавать рыцарю магический цветок, что хранил всё живое в этом краю, а Рыцарь страстно желал угодить своей принцессе. И бились они не на жизнь, а на смерть. Дух сражался на пределе своих сил, пытаясь заморозить врага, но его противник топил всё амулетом огня. И только одного не сумел предусмотреть хитрый Рыцарь: заручился поддержкой он только Огня, и не ходил он к Воздуху. А Дух сумел-таки столкнуть врага со скалы, но и сам полетел в пропасть. И пока летели они вдвоём, сказал он рыцарю с улыбкой: «Я победил в этом поединке. Более никто не сможет навредить прекрасному цветку Зимы». И был он прав, ведь лёд покрыл тропу к нему, снег замёл все следы и ориентиры, и более никому не было под силу достать прекрасный цветок Зимы. И даже если бы нашёлся такой смельчак и умелец, что обошёл бы тысячи скал, расспросил сотни ветров, приручил бы десятки огней, то встретился бы он с отважными духами холода, поклявшихся оберегать Сердце Зимы.

Сефи несколько расстроено смотрела на иллюстрацию цветка, окутанного вьюгой.

— А почему Рыцарь не повернул обратно и не отказался от идеи получить цветок? — неожиданно спросила Сефирия.

— Он не хотел сдаваться, — задумчиво ответила Джейн, — ведь скорее всего без такого подвига он не смог покорить сердце принцессы и получить власть.

— А как же Элина?

— Его интересовали только его собственные амбиции.

Сефи кивнула и вновь уставилась на картинку цветка: он был похож на тот, что привозил как-то папа. Папа ей говорил, что они цветут в крытых оранжереях. И тот цветок чуть надломился и поэтому его срезали для неё. И вдруг девочка спросила:

— А ничего, что папа привозил мне такой же?

В ответ Джейн рассмеялась:

— Не думаю, что тот цветок обладал такой силой. Твой отец заботиться о своём клане, он бы не посмел ему так вредить. Рядом с основным клановым особняком есть оранжереи, где растут элиниаты. Говорят, очень много мороки воссоздать для них условия. О, когда я ещё приеду, то привезу тебе фотографии от туда.

Тут Сефи не удержалась и спросила:

— А когда ты приедешь ещё?

— До конца недели, — задумчиво проговорила сестрёнка.

— В прошлый раз ты также говорила... — обиженно протянула Сефирия, утыкаясь носом в плечо Джейн.

— Прости, мелкая. При следующем форс-мажоре я тебя предупрежу.

— Форс-чего? 

— Форс-мажор, неожиданное событие. Меня иногда могут отправить аж на другой континент, чтобы решить неожиданную проблему. Собственно так и произошло...

— Расскажешь? — поинтересовалась девочка, уставившись на сестрёнку.

— Это скучно, — отмахнулась Джейн, — тебе не понравиться.

— Ну пожалуйста!

Джейн на несколько секунд задумалась, но снова покачала головой. Сефи дальше настаивать не стала: хоть и было интересно, но девочка знала, что сестрёнка ничего не скажет. А Джейн тем временем вновь вернулась к обсуждению сказки. Она попросила пересказать всё, что Сефи прочитала сама. Это было интересно, потому что Джейн слушала внимательно и время от времени задавала уточняющие вопросы, а иногда и вопросы на фантазию. Последний тип вопросов девочка любила: Джейн никак не ограничивала её, позволяя придумывать абсолютно любое развитие событий. Хотя время от времени сестрёнка предлагала более удачный вариант, чем выбирала Сефи. Но при этом Джейн рассказывала различные истории из своего опыта, подтверждавшие её правоту. А девочка их с удовольствием слушала, прижавшись затылком в тёплому плечу.

Джейн взглянула на часы и решительно захлопнула книжку:

— Время японского, — весело сообщила сестрёнка, чуть прищурив глаза.

Сефи же наоборот расстроилась: японский был скучным, все эти выписывания одинаковых иероглифов... Все остальные задания были интересными, но они шли после упражнений в каллиграфии. Но делать было нечего, Канэко-сан должна была прийти с минуты на минуту, а Джейн никогда бы не позволила отлынивать от учёбы. А так хотелось...

Канэко-сан пришла точно в оговорённое время. Женщина сдержанно поздоровалась с Джейн и коротко отчиталась о тренировках Сефи. Канэко-сан была гувернанткой и по совместительству учителем японского для детей госпожи Минами. Кроме этого она приглядывала и за Сефирией. Конечно не весь день, но она будила девочку, чтобы та встала на утреннюю тренировку, проверяла, всё ли в порядке, в течение дня, учила её, хотя и вместе с другими ребятами. А ещё она всегда помогала ей, когда Сефи просила.

Джейн как всегда не принимала участия в обучении языку, только краем глаза присматривала, работая в своём ноутбуке. Сефи как-то подсмотрела что именно она делает, но тут же разочаровалась: там была одна скука. Поэтому сейчас она уже не лезла к сестрёнке, а покорно вырисовывала кистью иероглифы. Канэко-сан всегда говорила, что каллиграфия крайне важна, потому что если писать некрасиво то её никто не поймёт.

Следующая часть урока была в разы интереснее: новые слова и чтение небольшого текста. И хотя в этот раз текст был простой и даже немного скучноватый, девочка прилежно читала, медленно, иногда спотыкаясь, но читала. И пусть после истории о рыцаре коротенькая история про принцессу, которая решила сделать маленькую шалость, не впечатляла. Сефи получала больше удовольствия не от самой истории, а от простого факта, что она могла читать и понимать эти иероглифы.

А когда пришло время разговора, Сефи и вовсе была счастлива. Это была её самая любимая часть урока. Если обычно на уроках Канэко-сан только иногда вмешивалась в разговор между детьми, то сегодня девочка могла говорить только с ней. Правда сидящая рядом с ними Джейн иногда легонько тыкала в спину, когда Сефи сбивалась на английский или вовсе на язык Аркс. Характерные черты и слова последнего языка она слышала лучше и реагировала быстрее Канэко-сан, но когда девочка коверкала японские слова, пользуясь правилами других языков, то  
поправляла уже Канэко-сан.

Конец занятия ознаменовался приходом одной из служанок, которая передала Канэко-сан сообщение от госпожи Минами. Она требовала, чтобы Канэко-сан занялась приехавшими детьми четы Минами.

— Спасибо за урок, — Сефи поднялась на ноги и поклонилась.

Канэко-сан уже собралась выходить, как оживилась Джейн:

— Скоро приедет мистер Аркс, — предупредила она на английском, — вы не могли бы сообщить ему, что мы будет ждать его на стадионе или в тире?

— Хорошо, — Канэко-сан всегда отвечала крайне коротко, когда говорила на английском.

Джейн же тут же уткнулась в свой ноутбук и принялась что-то быстро печатать. У сестрёнки было настолько заинтересованное лицо, что Сефи подобралась к ней и уставилась в экран: там был громадное полотно текста, в котором проскальзывали цифры. Скукотища. И что Джейн там нашла? Почитать не получилось, сестрёнка мгновенно захлопнула ноутбук и перевела взгляд на девочку:

— Мелкая, отчёты моих моих подчинённых тебе вряд ли интересны.

— Извини, — Сефи опустила глаза вниз.

— Мелкая, — Джейн приобняла её одной рукой, — поверь, там нет ничего интересного. Когда ты тоже начнёшь получать отчёты своих подчинённых, то очень быстро их возненавидишь.

— Отчёты? — переспросила Сефи.

Джейн ненадолго задумалась:

— И их тоже. А теперь марш переодеваться. Посмотрю, как ты занималась этот месяц.

Сефи упрашивать не пришлось: она тут же принялась спешно натягивать спортивную одежду. Джейн никогда не рассказывала о своих планах на тренировку, но всегда было что-то интересненькое: к примеру, в прошлый раз она рассказывала и показывала, как стрелять из снайперской винтовки. Но Сефи в руки оружие не дала, позволила только наблюдать. Впрочем девочке понравилось даже просто наблюдать за тем, как сестрёнка стреляет: она была очень красивой, когда замирала, прилаживаясь к винтовке, прицеливалась и всегда выдыхала незадолго до выстрела. Дэмо стрелял по другому. Он почти не стрелял одиночными из своего автомата, в то время как Джейн контролировала каждый выстрел. Сефирия знала, что это из-за разных видов оружия, но перестать восхищаться сестрёнкой не могла.

— И чего мы зависли? — насмешливо поинтересовалась Джейн, щёлкнув Сефи по носу.

— Я не зависла, — фыркнула девочка, — я тебя жду.

— Мелкая, я же могу и увеличить нагрузку.

Но угроза дала только противоположный эффект: Сефирия засияла и потянула сестрёнку на улицу, не оставляя ей выбора, кроме как подчиниться.

— И за какие провинности мне тебя Кай послал, мелкая зараза? — тихо пробормотала Джейн.

— Я не зараза! — фыркнула Сефи и обернулась, взглянув сестрёнке в глаза.

Джейн только ещё раз легонько щёлкнула её по носу и, легко обогнав, проследовала к тренировочному комплексу. Это была огромная площадка со стадионом, полосой препятствий, рядом был крытый комплекс с залами для различного рода тренировок и тиром. По большей части здесь разминалась охрана, но иногда проводились занятия для местных детей. И только Сефи занималась здесь постоянно, одна под присмотром кого-то из слуг. Хотя время от времени ей приходилось заниматься с остальными детьми, то, хоть тренера и хмурились, занималась по своей программе.

В первую очередь была небольшая разминка, без которой ни Джейн, ни отец не позволяли приступить к основной тренировке. А Сефи не позволяла себе отлынивать, особенно когда вместе с ней занималась сестрёнка. После разминки Джейн хитро ухмыльнулась и, хлопнув в ладоши, произнесла:

— А теперь показывай, мелкая, чему научилась.

Сефи с готовностью кивнула, глядя как сестрёнка достаёт небольшую, уже слегка потрёпанную тетрадь. Ей пользовалась не только Джейн, но и папа с Дэмо. В неё вносились результаты Сефи на таких срезах. Обычно сразу после этого вносились небольшие изменения в программу тренировок, не сильно, но повышалась нагрузка, а время от времени добавлялись новые упражнения. Вот с последним иногда возникали сложности: Сефи попросту их забывала. Джейн говорила, что слуги должны контролировать выполнение, но сколько Сефи не пыталась объяснить, они не понимали. Так что приходилось самой записывать нужные упражнения, а потом сверяться с записями. И было хорошо, если она успевала всё сделать вовремя, потому что иначе госпожа Минами ругалась. А не сделать все упражнения Сефи не могла, сестрёнка всегда всё знала и очень расстраивалась, когда что-то не было выполнено. Единственным человеком, кроме папы, сестрёнки и Дэмо, кто разбирался в её тренировках, была Канэко-сан. Она даже научила Сефи обрабатывать мелкие ссадины. Сефи потом часто приходилось его использовать, хотя Канэко-сан и просила обращаться к ней в случае чего. Но Сефи всегда слишком боялась отвлекать Канэко-сан.

— Мелкая, — улыбнулась после тренировки Джейн, — ты умница.

Сефи вновь забралась в объятья любимой сестрёнки.

— Мелкая-мелкая, — рассмеялась Джейн, ероша светлые волосы девочки, — какой же ты котёнок, маленький и ласковый.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> И-и-и... Нет, прозвище "котёнок" появиться только через несколько лет. Но это одна из предпосылок его появлению.  
> А вообще, весьма проходная глава (мне она не до конца нравиться, но идей для улудшения нет, она и так пролежала пару месяцев). Здесь была попытка приблизить всё к восприятию мира гениального, но всё же маленького ребёнка. Надеюсь получилось. И да, это намёк на то, что в реальности всё может немного по другому, чем воспринимает через призму детского восприятия Сефи.  
> Отзывы?  
> Автор немного ленился летом (а весной он пытался учиться).  
> And, BikiniTheSuperPug, it was sound like a challenge.


End file.
